46 Through the Looking Glass
by ARtheBard
Summary: A man with a grudge against the City of Alexandria is staging a vigilante style war against them. Can the team figure out how the unsub is drugging people in time to save not only the City but also one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Dang real life for getting in the way of my fun. :o)**

**Enjoy!  
-AR**

* * *

Wednesday morning the team is sitting waiting for Garcia to start the briefing. After seeing the news out of Alexandria the past couple of days they are pretty sure they know what they will be investigating and their only consolation is at least it means they get to go to their own homes each night.

"Bernice Crowley, 52, mother of 2, grandmother of 5. Secretary in the Code Enforcement Division in the City of Alexandria for 23 years. No history of drug or alcohol abuse but two days ago she went crazy after her lunch break, attacking her boss, another secretary, a building inspector and the first two cops to arrive on scene. Her boss and the secretary died. The third officer to arrive shot her three times before she was stopped. According to the medical examiner, the second shot would have taken most people to the ground," Garcia recites.

"Holy crap," Reid says.

"Exactly," Garcia agrees. "Fast forward to yesterday. Harold Shepherd, 45, single, no kids. No history of drug or alcohol abuse. He was press secretary for the mayor of Alexandria. He took a break in the afternoon, returned to his office and proceeded to beat his assistant to death while screaming that she is part of the 'conspiracy to hide JFK's killer.' In case you're wondering, he was a JFK buff but no one thinks he was a conspiracy theorist. Three people tried to stop them, all 3 are in the hospital. One man was thrown through the window, which had reinforced glass."

"I see your 'Holy crap', Reid, and up it to Holy Shit," Emily mutters. Reid just nods in agreement.

"First officer on scene had to empty his clip to stop Shepherd."

"Empty his clip? All 11 rounds?" JJ confirms.

Garcia nods. "Yes. Again, M.E. thinks he should have been down after the second shot."

"How the hell, Garcia?" Morgan asks.

Garcia clicks to the next image. "Medical examiner found trace amounts of PCP in the systems of both Crowley and Shepherd. She also found traces of psilocybin in their systems."

"Magic mushrooms? Are you serious?" Morgan questions in astonishment.

"So wait, 2 people with no history of drug use suddenly go on a bender at lunch and start killing people?" Rossi concludes. "I don't quite buy that."

"Neither do the authorities," Hotch says. He nods at Garcia. "Garcia, the letter."

"This morning the Washington Post turned over this letter to the FBI. They plan to hold it for a day before running it."

The team reads the rambling letter that talks about government conspiracies, special rules for special people, oppression of the common man, and the promise that he will continue to "clean house" until a whole new regime is installed.

"A whole new regime?" Emily reads. "Does this mean he's reaching out beyond Alexandria soon?"

"It's our job to find out," Hotch says. "Reid, Prentiss go see the M.E. I want you two all over the tox screens. Make sure we know exactly what is being seen and make sure they are testing for everything, no matter how obscure."

"It would have to be pretty obscure," Reid states. "In fact, my guess is it's a custom drug the unsub makes himself. PCP and mushrooms are normally not ingested together by users."

"Do we know how they were dosed?" Emily asks.

"No clue as yet," Garcia replies.

Hotch nods. "Okay, Reid, Prentiss, go. The rest of us, let's profile the victims. Once we finish what we can here we'll report to the police station and plan to work from there until we bring this unsub down. Garcia, start peeling through government files. Someone with a beef against both offices is behind this. We need to know if the same person is contacting both agencies and any other agency in the city."

Reid and Emily head to their desks to get what they will need to see the M.E. and later meet the team at the police precinct. Emily glances over at JJ as the blonde grabs her tablet cord off her desk.

"See you later, Jen."

JJ nods and smiles at her wife. "Be careful, my nerdlings."

Reid grins. "We're going to the morgue. What kind of trouble could we get into?"

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Really? You're going to ask that? You do know this team, right?"

Emily chuckles. "She has a point, Reid. But I'm feeling dangerous today." She tosses the keys to the Bureau SUV they are taking to Reid. "You drive, handsome."

Reid smiles proudly. "Cool!"

JJ rolls her eyes. "Great, my wife has suddenly developed a death complex."

Emily laughs as Reid just glares at JJ.

"See you in Alexandria, Jen," Emily says as she drags Reid to the doors.

JJ gives her wife a wink as she goes back to the conference room to help with the initial profiles of the victims.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily and Reid arrive at the morgue to find a sea of blue lights.

"Oh, this can't be good," Emily mutters.

The two flash their badges to get inside, finding a detective from Alexandria's IAB.

"I'm SSA Emily Prentiss, this is Dr. Reid. We're here to meet with Dr. Mulgrew."

The detective sighs. "I'm afraid you're too late."

"What?" Reid asks.

"One of her lab techs went nuts. Killed Dr. Mulgrew and one of the other techs."

"Shit. And the tech who lost it?" Emily asks.

"Dead."

"We need to make sure blood samples and urine samples are taken as quickly as possible," Reid tells him.

"Well, we can't move the body until- -"

"Sir, the killers are being drugged. Some drugs metabolize so quickly they will show no trace in mere hours. We need to get those samples now," Reid insists. The detective still looks unsure. Reid rolls his eyes. "How many more have to die? We're in a location where the tools needed to gather more information on the drug cocktail being used can be gathered instantaneously. Every second we waste standing here is a second in the unsub's favour."

The detective finally nods. He walks over to the CSI's working the scene and orders them to take the samples Reid wants. Emily pats Reid on the shoulder.

"Good job, Reid."

"Thanks. But we've lost the one person with personal knowledge of the first two killers. Let's hope her notes are meticulous and legible."

Emily just nods as he pulls out her phone. "You go supervise the techs. Make sure they get what we need. I'll call Hotch."

Reid nods and approaches the tech that had gone on a spree of violence.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, we've got a problem," Emily tells. She lets him know what has happened at the morgue.

"Son of a bitch. What's the status of the investigation?"

"We're waiting for the CSI's to finish processing the scene. Until they do we can't see Mulgrew's records or personal notes."

"Stay there. Make sure you get them as soon as they release them. Any idea how this tech was dosed?"

"Not that we know of. We're still learning things. Maybe Garcia can get a look in here and see what the tech was doing prior to attacking everyone."

Hotch nods. "I'll get her on that. Call me when you know something."

"I will."

"And, Prentiss, you two be careful. We could be the unsubs next target if he thinks we're too friendly with the Alexandria government."

Emily nods. "Right. Already thought about that. We're watching our backs."

Emily pockets her phone and impatiently starts to pace until the records she needs to see are released to her.

* * *

Hotch stands up. "Unsub claimed 3 more victims. He's like the damn Puppet Master using others to do his dirty work. Keep. Profiling. This ends soon."

The 3 agents nod and continue to work on victimology. Hotch marches down to Garcia's office.

"Garcia, I need eyes inside the morgue."

"Uh, okay."

Garcia slides to a new computer to start the hack into that security system. Hotch paces behind her. After 5 minutes she turns to him.

"Okay, I'm in. What do we need."

Hotch gives her the approximate time of the attack. She backs the camera up and finally locates the murderous tech going after the M.E. Without being told, Garcia backs it up even more, switching cameras as needed to track the woman back to the break room.

"Stop it there, Garcia."

She does and switches the view to her large, wall monitor. They both watch as the woman enjoys a midmorning snack. She throws her trash away and walks out of the room. For a brief second she is not on any camera. When she comes back on she is staggering a little, leaning against the wall. They see Dr. Mulgrew approach, appearing to offer help.

And the tech goes ballistic.

"Oh, God!" Garcia exclaims.

She wants to turn away but knows she has to keep manipulating the camera's through the entire attack. When it finally ends she tosses her glasses down and rubs her eyes. Hotch pats her on the shoulder.

"Well done, Garcia. Did you make a copy of that?"

"Yes, sir. I'll send it to the server so you can show the others. Emily emailed the information on the latest killer. I'll get her background to you as soon as possible."

"Good work, Garcia. Would you be better served staying here or going to Alexandria with us?"

"For now, here. If that changes it won't take me long to get up there to you all."

He nods. "Very well. I'll let you know when we leave."

Garcia nods and starts the search for the latest weapon of murder. She thinks a second and starts another inquiry first. A couple minutes later she let's out a sigh of relief: Mitchell Reese is still locked up at the federal prison on Arizona.

With that, she goes back to start the search on the woman who had murdered the medical examiner and a lab tech in Alexandria before being struck down herself.

* * *

JJ throws her tablet on the table. It briefly flashes through her mind that Garcia would pop her upside the head for abusing the device. She looks at the others.

"How the hell is he getting to these people? Different races, different social circles, different cities, so many differences. The only thing the same is that they work for the city."

"Do we know what they were doing before the psychotic break?" Morgan asks.

Rossi grabs a file sitting on the table. "Crowley had been on her lunch break. Shepherd had taken a break."

Hotch, who had walked in during JJ's lament, glances at Rossi. "The latest killer had just been on break, too."

"We need to know what they were eating. Could be their food was drugged," Rossi says as he grabs his phone. "Prentiss, all the killers had taken a break before going on their spree. We need to know what they had eaten and if there were traces of narcotics in the food."

"As soon as I can find out I'll let you know. But the M.E. is dead and the tech that was murdered was the one running tests on stomach contents. The one that killed them was testing fluids," Emily reports. "We're pretty much screwed here until the new team coming from Richmond gets here."

"Richmond? Why the hell not Fairfax?" Rossi demands.

"The Commonwealth Chief Medical Examiner is taking over and bringing her own staff. She insists and basically told me to go screw myself when I told her we needed answers sooner rather than later," Emily tells him, her voice brimming with irritation. "So get off my ass, Rossi."

Rossi takes a deep breath. "Right. Sorry, Prentiss. I guess just let us know what you can when you can."

"That's the plan," she states and hangs up.

Rossi tosses his phone on the table. "So, I think I just broke the record for how fast I pissed off a woman."

JJ smiles. "She'll get over it. What's up?"

He tells her what Emily had said about the M.E. Hotch rolls his eyes.

"Great. More bureaucratic bullshit to make this so much easier. Have we done everything we can do here?" Each agent nods. "Then let's get up to Alexandria. JJ, Morgan, take the scene at Code Enforcement. Rossi and I will go to City Hall." He glances at his watch. "Let's meet at the precinct at 1. Hopefully by then Prentiss and Reid will have something for us."

* * *

In her lair, Garcia is pulling the surveillance video of the first two crimes and tracking the movements of the killers. She shakes her head when she sees Crowley start to stumble.

"Oh, sweetie, who did this to you and how?"

She is still saving those images into a file when Straus walks into the room and closes the door.

"Analyst Garcia, we need to talk."

"Uh, okay, ma'am. Let me just save these last few clips and- -"

"Now, Analyst Garcia. I've had a complaint filed by Interpol and England's MI5. It seems someone was hacking their databases regarding JTF-12. I'm sure you remember what that was?"

Garcia nods nervously. "Uh, yeah. It was Emily's team when she was Lauren Reynolds. Ma'am, I hacked those databases over a year and a half ago. And they knew that. Why are they upset now?"

Straus crosses her arms and studies the analysts face. "I may not be a profiler but I know bullshit when I hear it, Garcia. These hacks were done while Agent Prentiss was under investigation for her actions regarding Ian Doyle. In other words, in just the last couple of weeks."

"Ma'am, why would I hack databases I already had access to? Especially since it's information we already had?"

"One might think you would do it to make sure there wasn't additional information hidden in there that could help Prentiss."

"Yes, one might think that, ma'am. But then thinking and proving are two different things."

Straus hides a grin. "Right. So, I'll ask this once and only once, Garcia: will they find _evidence_ of you hacking those databases?"

Garcia smiles and answers the question asked, not the one the English government and Interpol _want_ answered. "No, ma'am, there will be no evidence found of me hacking those databases."

Straus nods. "Very good. Carry on, Garcia."

Straus lets herself out of Garcia's office. The vibrant blonde with pink streaks in her hair flops down in her seat, her heart still hammering in her chest. Finally she sits up and goes back to work. As she thinks about what Straus had said and done she finally smiles.

"Pod person," she whispers as she continues to gather information for her team.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, I get that you just got here. But we have 8 people dead and the only leads we have are the 3 people who did the killings. Something they ate or drank or touched or smoked somehow turned them from normal people into killing machines," Emily yells at the medical examiner. "We just need to see Dr. Mulgrew's personal notes, the tox screens, the stomach content analysis and the other reports that can help us figure out who to look for and what to do to prevent it from happening again. Now what's the damn hold up?"

Reid had stood by nervously as Emily and the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Virginia enjoyed a stand-off in the middle of the hallway. Most people would be scared of the look on Emily's face. Dr. Samantha Marley, however, just looked angry.

"Look, Agent Prentiss, the only reason I'm not having your ass dragged out of here is I don't have time for it. Now you can get your ass out of my way and let us start at the beginning and- -"

"We don't have TIME for a restart, damn it!"

Marley gets right in Emily's face. "Get out of my morgue, Agent. And I don't want to see your ass around here again. If I do, I'll consider it trespassing and have your fucking ass thrown in jail."

Before Emily can snap back, Reid steps between the two women.

"Emily! Enough. Let Dr. Marley get started. The sooner she does the sooner we get the information we need." He looks at the doctor. "Would it be okay if I called you in, say, an hour?"

Marley nods. "You can. But she stays out of here. I don't even want to hear her voice in the background if you call me on the phone."

"Yes, ma'am."

The doctor turns and storms into the autopsy suite. Reid pulls Emily down the hall. She jerks away from him.

"What the hell, Reid? Is that how you have my back?"

"Yes, it is. She was serious about getting you kicked off the case, Emily. You know that. We won't get anywhere with her if we antagonize her." He pauses. "And I think before your head injury you might have recognized that."

Emily stops walking and turns to glare at Reid. He just stares back impassively. After a second she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You're right," she says softly. "Where the hell did that anger and…and…complete asshole attitude come from, Reid?"

"Head injuries have lasting effects. I'm sure your doctor told you that. With the stress of the past couple of weeks and the lingering worry that something about that time could still come back to bite you in the ass I can imagine you're not sleeping very well. Exhaustion will only make those effects worse. Plus, I can tell your headache is at about a 7 right now. Headaches have always made you snippy."

Emily finally smiles a little. "Snippy? Is that a polite way of saying bitchy?"

Reid gives her a grin. "Yeah, it is."

Emily nods. "Then snippy it is." They start to walk towards the door. "And it's only a 5 right now."

Reid chuckles. "I know. Just said 7 for the shock value to get through to you."

Emily nudges his shoulder. "Thanks, Reid."

"Anytime, Emily."

* * *

Morgan and JJ are let into the office that had been the scene of a terrible bloodbath. They can see voids in blood spatter where files and computers had been removed but for the most part the scene is still intact.

"They were trapped," Morgan states sadly.

JJ nods. "Once Crowley walked in there was no way to get out past her without being attacked."

"Figure her boss tried to stop her, give the others a chance to run."

"But she cut him down and his body created another barricade," JJ finishes. "God, Morgan, why?"

He shakes his head. "Jayje, you know as well as I do you could ask that question forever and never get a decent answer."

JJ just nods. "Still. Shit."

They stand in silence a moment but Morgan finally shakes his head. "All this is showing us is the result. Let's go to the break room. That's where this really started."

JJ nods and checks her tablet to see where Crowley had come from. They walk down the hall to look over the small kitchenette. JJ frowns.

"Do we know if she bought something here or brought it from home?"

Morgan shrugs. "Good question." He pulls up the police report on his tablet. He shakes his head. "Doesn't say. We need to find out. For now, we need to shut this room off until we know if whatever drugged her came from here, her house or a local business."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Why do I feel like it will be harder to close a snack area than it is to close the office."

Morgan laughs as JJ pulls out her phone. She had dealt with this kind of issue when she was the press liaison so it just makes sense she deal with it now. Twenty minutes later she gets off the phone.

"They will let us close it for testing for 24 hours."

Morgan shakes his head. "That's it? And if they find something?"

"It will be closed until it's decontaminated."

"So murder closing their office to work is fine. But you better not let murder keep them away from their Twinkies."

JJ laughs and the two leave to go to Crowley's house to see what they can find there.

* * *

Hotch hangs up his phone as Rossi completes his notes on the scene where Shepherd had gone crazy.

"We have to go to the morgue," Hotch says with irritation.

Rossi frowns. "Something have the geeks confused?"

"Prentiss and Reid aren't there. Prentiss got into a screaming match with the Virginia Chief Medical Examiner. She's now banned from the morgue and the chief wants to talk to me about suspending Emily until the case is done."

"Oh, wonderful."

"Right. Hopefully she will understand the head injury Prentiss suffered and believe me when I say that attitude was very out of character."

"And if not?"

"Then Emily stays the hell away from the morgue and when this case is done she gets an unpaid day off."

Rossi nods. "Works for me."

When they walk into the morgue they are told the chief is still going over the bodies of the three people who had snapped and killed. The agents go in and see her standing over the body of Crowley taking a swab from the woman's mouth.

"Doctor Marley?"

The woman doesn't even glance at them. "Your agent is an asshole."

Hotch can't help but grin. "At times we all are. Dr. Marley, I apologize for her actions. Trust me when I say that was completely out of character for Agent Prentiss. It's a result of a serious head injury that actually put her in a coma for a month. She's just getting back to work and still has some lingering effects from the injury."

Marley finally looks at them. "Brain bruising?"

Hotch nods. "And swelling bad enough to require a shunt."

Marley takes the time to bag and mark the swab she had taken. Finally she peels off her gloves and leans against the sink. "I'll forget it this time. Tell her to load up on antioxidants, drink plenty of fluids and pick up some fish oil tablets. And warn her if she ever speaks to me like that again I'll kick her ass from here back to Richmond."

Hotch nods. "I'll tell her. Thank you for understanding." He gestures to the three killers. "So, what can you tell me about them?"

"I can tell you that nothing they ate or drank gave them the drug cocktail that drove them to murder."

"Drug cocktail?" Rossi asks.

Marley nods. "There is no way that mix was done by accident or by a dealer. Someone pulled the specific drugs together in a specific formula to drive the people to commit violence. This is one sick S.O.B."

Hotch nods. "Agreed. How soon until full tox screens are completed?"

"Maybe 3 hours. We've got to take all new samples as some were destroyed during the attack. I swear, I wish I could get it to you sooner but it's just not possible. And before you tell me time is of the essence, I know."

Hotch smiles. "Time is of the essence but so is accurate data. We appreciate anything you can do to speed it up without compromising the final analysis."

"There is one thing you could maybe tell us now, Doctor," Rossi interjects.

"Okay, shoot," she tells him.

"Did these three show signs of previous drug use in their systems?"

Marley shakes her head. "Not that I saw. Again, I am practically starting from scratch but there is nothing so far to show long-term or even short-term drug use by any of them."

Rossi sighs. "Okay."

Hotch hands her his card. "If you need us, call me. Once you have all your tests or if anything important jumps out at you, please give me a call."

Marley nods. "Will do. I'm taking this personally, Chief Hotchner. This man attacked my people and used one of them to kill. Find him and I'll have the science to help fry him."

Hotch nods and shakes her hand. "We will. Talk to you soon, Dr. Marley."

The two agents leave and make their way to the precinct to see what the others have learned and plan their afternoon.

* * *

When Emily and Reid arrive at the police station they start to set the murder boards the way the team likes them. When they finish the first two they step back and study them. Emily shakes her head as she stares at the killers.

"What the hell connects them?"

Reid raises any eyebrow. "You mean other than they went nuts and killed people?"

Emily grins at him. "Smart ass. Let's go through the preliminary autopsy information. Maybe something will jump out at us and we can go back to the M.E. with better questions."

Reid raises an eyebrow. "Uh, you mean then I and someone else can go back with better questions."

Emily blushes in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah, I guess that's what I meant. Hotch is going to kick my ass."

"No he won't. JJ, however…" he trails off with a wink.

Emily chuckles. "Right. Protect me?"

He chortles. "Not on your life. Or mine!"

That little bit of banter had helped to settle both of the agents. Now they stare at the two murder boards while they wait for Garcia to get them the information on the latest victims of this strange case.

"So, I hear you're making friends all over town, Prentiss," JJ teases as she walks in.

Emily groans. "You heard?"

"Oh, yeah. Nice. Maybe next time you can just kick her in the shins and get it over with," the blonde says with a wink.

Emily rolls her eyes and looks at Morgan. "And your shot would be?"

He smiles. "I think JJ said enough. For now at least, sweet talker."

Reid just laughs as Emily shakes her head. "Did you two find out anything useful or are you just wasting space?"

The two relate what little they found out at the scene itself. Sadly, it's nothing that offers them much help or hope.

* * *

By the time Hotch and Rossi arrive, Reid has ordered lunch in so they can start to pull their information and Garcia's information together into a plan of attack. Hotch had already warned Prentiss that she had to apologize and would be suspended a day for her actions. She had agreed and was very happy he was letting her serve it after the case ended.

JJ sits at the table eating a sub and going over financial reports on Crowley and her victims. As she looks up she sees her wife putting something up on the murder board. She starts to get warm. She grabs her bottle of water and takes a long drink, using the condensation to try to cool her neck.

Instead…she just gets hotter.

And hornier.

She sets the bottle down and walks up behind her wife. She presses Emily up against the wall.

"Mine," she growls.

"Jen! What the hell?" Emily says, spinning in her wife's arms.

"You're mine. I'll take you where I want to, when I want to."

JJ tries to kiss Emily. Emily shoves her away. She can see the blue eyes are hazy.

"Jennifer, listen to me: something is wrong."

By now the others are watching.

"The only thing wrong is I'm not fucking you," JJ states.

She again pushes Emily against the wall, her hand ripping the brunette's blouse open.

"Jayje! Stop!" Reid says and grabs her.

JJ spins around and punches him in the face. Reid falls to the ground. Hotch runs towards her but she spin kicks, sending him back into a chair that crashes to the ground with him. Rossi runs over and tries to grab her arms. JJ turns and shoves him, sending him onto the table. She grabs his legs and flips him off the other side. Emily grabs her wife from behind.

"JENNIFER! STOP! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

JJ throws her elbow into Emily's stomach. The taller woman grunts but doesn't let go. Morgan comes running into the room. He grabs JJ from the front just as the blonde pulls her gun.

"NO! SHIT!"

He wrestles with her gun hand, screaming in pain as she bites his bicep. He manages to eject the clip but knows there is still a bullet in the chamber. As he struggles to get the gun pointed away, Emily makes a decision. She wraps her arm around JJ's neck and starts to squeeze…harder…and harder…and harder…

JJ starts to weaken. Emily doesn't ease up. In fact, she squeezes harder. JJ's knees buckle. She claws at Morgan's face and then at Emily's, drawing blood on both. Morgan gets the gun away and tosses it to Hotch. Together he and Emily take JJ to the ground. Finally the blonde moves no more. Emily releases her wife and stares at her motionless body.

"What the hell have I done, Derek?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch races to the doorway. "GET AN AMBULANCE! AND I NEED ZIP CUFFS! NOW!"

Morgan pats Emily on the shoulder as he checks JJ's pulse. "She's alive, Em. Her pulse is racing but she's alive." He pulls out his cuffs and rolls her on her stomach as he secures her hands behind her.

"What the hell, Morgan?" Emily demands.

"Emily, she's been dosed. You're in shock right now but think about it: she's the latest one dosed by this bastard."

Emily stares into his eyes. She sees the truth she didn't want to accept in them. She slowly nods. "Right."

Hotch runs with an officer. They cuff JJ's ankles and also her thighs, just below her knees and her elbows. Emily runs a hand through her brunette locks.

"Holy shit…she would have…she'd have raped me and she was going to shoot you all for stopping it." Her eyes turn to steel as she looks up at Hotch. "We need to find this fucker. Now."

He just nods in agreement. Rossi carefully pulls himself up. He looks at JJ's half-finished lunch.

"It had to be her food," he says to Hotch.

Reid, who had pulled himself up into a chair stares at the table. "No, the bottle." Hotch and Rossi look at him. Reid sighs. "A topical solution on the bottle, activated when the condensation added moisture. It would absorb into her hand straight into the bloodstream. It's why the coroner couldn't find evidence of the drugs in the digestive systems of the two that were already autopsied."

Hotch looks down at JJ. "We need her hands swabbed for evidence. Morgan, bag both of her hands to make sure no one touches them without gloves just in case any trace of the drug remains."

"Okay, I'll- -SHIT!"

No one had noticed JJ waking up. Once again she sinks her teeth into Morgan, this time his thigh as he kneels beside her. Emily grabs her around the neck again.

"JEN! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!"

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL! LET ME UP! FUCK YOU, BASTARDS!"

JJ is thrashing around. She cusses them all, she kicks at them. Emily winces, knowing she is the only one with the angle to stop her. She drops onto her wife, her arm again crushing the blonde agent's windpipe.

"Forgive me, Jennifer," she whispers.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, EMILY! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Emily continues to apply pressure. Morgan lies on JJ's legs, trying to hold her steady so his partner can maintain the tight grip needed to stop their drugged friend. JJ finally stills. Morgan quickly checks her pulse before nodding to Emily.

"She's out again."

Emily releases JJ and rolls off her, lying on the ground and gasping for breath. Hotch sees the EMT's and explains to them what the M.E. had found in the other victims. One EMT shakes his head and looks at his partner.

"What the hell do we do to combat that kind of dug cocktail?"

The woman shakes her head. "Damned if I know. I'm not making the decision."

She gets on her radio and asks to be connected to a doctor at Alexandria Hospital. Even the doctor is slightly concerned about starting anything to stabilize JJ. Emily rolls her eyes.

"For God's sakes, you have to give her something. If she wakes up she'll fucking start to fight again. And, no offense, but you won't be able to stop her."

The woman speaks into the phone. "Did you hear that, Doc?" She listens a second then nods. "Alright, we'll do it. See you in 15." She hangs up and looks at the team. "We'll treat her as if it's just the PCP. It's the one inducing the violence. Please understand that anything we do could prove fatal depending on how her heart and nervous system react."

Emily shivers. The entire team looks at her. Emily strokes a hand through JJ's hair. She clears her throat. "I'm her wife. Do it."

She scoots out of the way to give the EMT's room to start an IV and load JJ onto a stretcher. She watches as if from outside her body. Part of the disassociation is from the exhaustion of fighting the drugged woman; the other part is knowing she's basically told the medical personnel that if they kill JJ it's okay as long as they try something.

Once JJ is loaded up and the EMT's are rolling her out, Hotch looks at Emily. "Go with her."

Emily slowly shakes her head. "No. Morgan, can you?"

He nods. "You sure, Em?"

Emily nods and turns to Hotch. "The answer to what happened to her, to how to heal her will be found in the drugs used and in the way they were dispensed. Reid and I should take Jen's food and bottle to the M.E. The lab can get the swabs on the bottle and test the food to be safe. Reid and I can start to profile the drugs to help find the person doing this."

Hotch studies the woman a moment before nodding. "Go. Emily, do you want me to call her parents?"

Emily shakes her head. "I'll do it. You let Garcia know. She may be able to get some sort of search going to track the drug combination."

Rossi steps towards her. "If you need anything, kid…"

Emily nods, forcing a smile to her sad face. "I know. Thanks, Rossi."

She leaves the room. Reid watches her a moment, then turns to the other two agents. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Let us know if she needs a break or…or anything," Hotch tells him.

Reid nods. "I will."

In the bathroom, Emily splashes water on her face. She had always sworn she would never raise a hand against a lover. When it comes to JJ, she had never even been tempted; couldn't imagine being tempted. But now in just a few minutes she has choked her wife out twice. Yes, it was necessary. No, it doesn't make her feel better. She stares into the mirror.

"You love her. If you hadn't done it, she would have been shot by one of the cops. She might have hurt herself. Take a deep breath and call her parents. They need to get down in here in case…in case…"

Emily clamps her eyes closed and leans heavily on the sink. She hears the door open behind her.

"You did what you had to do, Emily," Hotch says softly. "Both in subduing her and in authorizing the treatment."

"I…I sort of know. Still…still hard, Hotch."

"I know. She'll be proud of you working the case; working to find justice for her and the others. In your heart you know that."

Emily just nods her head. She finally opens her eyes and meet's Hotch's in the mirror.

"Did you call Pen?"

He nods. "She's got searches going. Something tells me there will be a lot of databases hacked that I don't want to know about."

Emily manages a smile. "I'd say that's a given." She stands up straight, pulling her blouse as closed as she can. "Will grab a shirt of out my go bag and we can go. I'll call you if the hospital or Morgan calls me."

Hotch nods. "Good. Rossi and I are going to review the video footage to see what Crowley, Shepherd and the tech ate or drank before they went berserk. I've already gotten approval to lock down the break rooms at all city buildings until CSI teams can clear them."

"Good. Maybe we'll at least cut the unsub's access to victims while we search for him. I'll talk to you when I have something."

Hotch nods and walks Emily out, noting the way she keeps her blazer pulled closed to hide her torn open blouse. The brunette can't help but smile when she sees Reid standing there with her go bag.

"Thanks, Reid."

He nods. "No problem."

Emily takes it and goes back into the bathroom to change shirts. In 5 minutes the two nerds are on their way to the coroner's office. When they arrive, Emily looks at Reid.

"I'll meet you inside. I need to call Jen's parents."

Reid nods and leaves her alone, planning to make sure Dr. Marley knows what's happening and how it could affect Emily's demeanor.

Emily stares at her phone for 2 minutes. She finally hits the speed dial for the Jareau house. It rings twice before Sandy answers.

"Emily? What's wrong?" the woman asks, knowing it is probably bad news if Emily is calling during the day.

"Sandy, there…there's been…shit…Jen is in the hospital. I…I don't know how she's doing but…shit," Emily scrubs her face with her hand. "Fucking bastard drugged her with PCP and some other shit. It's bad, Sandy. Really bad."

"I'll be there in 4 hours."

"Okay. I'll text you the hospital info. And if I hear something, I'll call."

"Are you with her?"

"No, Morgan is. I'm helping Reid find the bastard that did this to her."

"How close are you to finding him?"

"Not close enough, Sandy. Not fucking close enough," Emily admits.

* * *

Morgan can only stand by helplessly as JJ wakes again and starts to fight against the zip cuffs and regular cuffs holding her. The doctor forces a sedative into her IV. It has no affect. He orders another and finally JJ stills once more. The doctor walks over to Morgan.

"This…isn't good. What were the drugs used in the other cases?"

"PCP and psychedelic mushrooms. But, Doc, we don't know if there was anything else."

The doctor studies Morgan. "What are you thinking?"

Morgan sighs. "She was…was acting like her libido was lit up, she had a lack of inhibition, and the violence was even beyond what I've seen PCP junkies on."

The doctor nods. "You're thinking Rohipnol?"

Morgan nods. "Maybe. Your tests will tell the tale but I think it's a 3 drug mix to cause these reactions in people who would not normally be prone to violent outbursts."

"I'll test her for those three and everything else I can think of. Time will tell what the sedatives being administered after the anti-narcotic will do to her. We're going to be strapping her to the bed: wrist and ankle cuffs, leather straps across her shins, thighs, waist and chest. I'll have a strap ready for her head but I'd rather not restrict that if I can avoid it. There's a chance for respiratory arrest with the drugs. Add in the swelling on her neck and, well, let's just say I don't want her head restrained if we have to use life-saving measures in a hurry."

Morgan nods. "Understood. Doc, what will she be like when she wakes up?"

The doctor shrugs. "I don't know. Every case is different. Add in the mix of drugs and she'll be even more unpredictable. I think over the next 12-15 hours, when she is awake she'll either be extremely apologetic or extremely violent. She's a federal agent and trained to deceive suspects. So no matter what she says do not let her out of the restraints."

Morgan sighs and nods again. "Right. Damn. Is there anything I can do for her?"

The doctor nods. "Yes. You can pray."

"Already doing it," Morgan says as he watches two orderlies move JJ to another bed and strap her down. He shakes his head as the doctor walks away. "I swear to you, JJ, we'll find the bastard that did this to you. I swear it."


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha Marley looks up as Emily walks into the office she is using. Emily takes a deep breath.

"I know my boss explained about my head injury. That doesn't excuse my attitude, Dr. Marley. I apologize. And I promise you, I am seeing a therapist to help me with my issues."

Marley nods. "Apology accepted. Dr. Reid has explained that the case has taken a personal turn for you. I hope your wife will be okay."

Emily nods stiffly. "Thank you," she croaks out.

"I've got my top tech checking the water bottle your wife was using. Dr. Reid's idea about a topical application activated by condensation is brilliant. Hopefully enough liquid condensation collected in the evidence bag that we can get a full spectrum run fairly quickly."

Emily nods. "What can you tell us about the tech that necessitated your arrival?"

Marley sighs. "Kelly Fuego. Tech here for 8 years. Performance reviews are outstanding. Mother of 1 with…well, she had another on the way."

"Oh, God," Emily murmurs.

Marley rolls her neck. "Why is someone doing this, Agent?"

Emily shakes her head. "We don't know for sure. We're working on the assumption that it's someone with a beef against the City of Alexandria government. He hasn't sent a full manifesto but he probably will soon. We need to be ahead of him. Anything you can tell us about the three who died after he drugged them will help us get to know him."

Marley stands. "I'll be working on this non-stop. It will help if I have access to your wife's medical records. I need to know what she was on so I can compare. Some drugs have very short half-life's and, I'm sorry to say this, the fact that your wife was drugged so recently can be very helpful."

Emily nods. "Anything you need you'll have. Can Reid and I go through the notes on the first two autopsies?"

"Of course. Let me get you set up so I can get back to work on the tech's autopsy."

"Thank you."

* * *

"This is an insanely long list," Rossi states.

Garcia had managed to find 257 people who over the past year had filed complaints or sent letters to various city agencies which had included violent threats. Hotch shakes his head.

"This unsub is patient and meticulous. To get the poisoned bottle to the machine and to wait for it to work takes more self-control than these types of letter writers would have. He has yet to take credit for the attacks. What is he waiting for?"

"The outcry," Rossi answers. "So far the media has spoken about it but it's not going crazy about a mad killer being on the loose. They haven't tied together the killings or JJ's attack."

Hotch stares at him. "Then maybe we need to tie them together for them." He leans out into the bullpen area. "Detective Hazel? Got a second?"

Detective Dan Hazel enters the conference room. "Please tell me you have something."

"So far just an idea. We need the unsub to contact us. We think he's waiting for the media to acknowledge him before giving us his manifesto. We need a press conference and we need it soon."

Hazel slowly nods, seeing what they are talking about. "I'll make some calls." He glances at his watch and sees it's 4:30. "If all goes well I can get you on the 6 o'clock news."

"Perfect," Hotch says.

Hazel hurries out to get it set up. Rossi looks at Hotch.

"I'll get with their phone bank; let them know what key words to listen for once the report airs."

Hotch nods as Rossi leaves the room. The unit chief takes a deep breath and goes to the window in the room. He looks out over the city, wondering where the man they are looking for is lurking.

And wondering how his newest profiler is doing in the hospital.

* * *

"Please, Derek, please," JJ weeps. "Just undo one hand. Pleeeeease," she begs.

Morgan shakes his head. "I can't, Jayje. I'm sorry."

Suddenly the tears are gone and a mask of fury replaces them. "FUCK YOU! You just want me out of the way so you can screw my wife! Admit it! You just want to get Emily riding your dick and this is how you're going to make it happen! I'll kill you if you touch her! She's MINE! I'll KILL YOU!"

Morgan says nothing, knowing the Jennifer Jareau he knows would be sickened by what is being said.

And just like that the demon goes away again. JJ's face falls.

"Oh…oh, shit…Derek, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What the hell is happening to me?"

Morgan sees the flash of clarity in her eyes for the first time. "You were drugged, Jayje. You just…just gotta fight through it. You'll be okay. Just hang on for us, okay?"

JJ starts to shiver. Her eyes roll back in her head and she starts to seize.

"DOCTOR!" Morgan screams. He races to the door. "SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE! GET IN HERE!"

Alarms are blaring. Medical personnel stream into the room, starting a choreographed dance to stabilize the agent. Morgan paces back and forth wishing he could just will his friend to be okay. For 5 excruciating minutes the doctors and nurses work to stabilize JJ. Finally all the monitors are green lit once again. The doctor walks over to Morgan.

"She's out. I'm not sure for how long."

"What…why…is she…" Morgan doesn't even know what to ask.

"The seizure was her body reacting to the overstimulation from all the drugs, both prescription and illegal. At this time, I can't say what damage it caused her brain."

"Isn't there a test or something?"

"Yes, but with the drugs in her system it would be unreliable. I'm sorry but we're still just in a wait and see situation."

The doctor leaves the room. Morgan walks over to the bed and strokes a hand down JJ's cheek.

"He says wait and see. I say he doesn't know you, Jayje. I know you're going to be just fine. You'll be fine because Henry and Rocky and Emily need you. You'll be fine, Jennifer Jareau Prentiss. You'll be just fine."

* * *

Hotch steps up to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are asking for public help in tracking down the individual responsible for attacks on 4 people which have resulted in multiple deaths. We know you have heard of the killing at City Hall, Code Enforcement, the Morgue, and now here at the police station. The same man or woman is behind these attacks using a topical drug to drive normally peaceful individuals to commit murder."

He stops for a moment to allow the murmurs to die down. "The person we are looking for is most likely a male, single, late 30's to early 40's. He would have a grudge against the City of Alexandria and though he voices it he will just as quickly try to change the subject when it comes up because he is a coward and does not want people to know how deep his psychosis runs.

"This man's attacks caused a grandmother, a man who devoted his life to public service, and an expectant mother to murder others until they died. His latest attack has put a decorated FBI agent, a mother of 2, in the hospital fighting for her life. I repeat: this man is a coward and a murderer.

"If anything we have said rings a bell for you, please do not hesitate to call the dedicated tip line. We appreciate your help in stopping him before he kills again."

Hotch turns and walks away, ignoring questions hurled at him by the reporters. There was no time for questions now. And, in all honesty, he would not have answers to most of them. When he gets to the conference room he closes the door.

"Have we heard from Morgan or Prentiss?" he asks Rossi.

Rossi slowly nods. "Morgan called. JJ had a seizure. It was in response to the drugs interacting in her system."

Hotch pales and drops into a chair. "Is she…will she be…"

"It's wait and see. We just don't know enough about the drugs yet."

Hotch runs a hand through his hair. He wants to call Emily and send her to the hospital to be with JJ. But he knows she and Reid are the best two to be reading through the medical reports to find the threads that will lead them to the unsub. And finding him means finding exactly what JJ was dosed with.

"Son of a bitch," he mutters. He looks at Rossi, desperation in his eyes. "What the hell do I do, Dave?"

Rossi understands the question for what it is. He hitches his leg up on the edge of the table. "Send Prentiss to her wife. Reid and Marley can keep working through the medical reports."

Hotch nods. "Maybe…maybe I tell her that's what I want and I let her decide what to do herself."

Rossi shrugs. "Might be a better idea."

Hotch pulls out his phone and call Emily.

* * *

Emily and Reid had been pouring over the various medical reports on the three dead killers. Marley had called the hospital and been sent JJ's tests as well for comparison.

Emily couldn't bring herself to look at those.

Emily suddenly throws the reports down. "The only variations in drug levels I've seen can be attributed to length of time between ingestion and death; and then death and samples taken."

Reid nods. "And the numbers change exponentially in relation to those times." He frowns as he considers that information. "This drug is quite exact. It can be deduced that it's the exact same formulation on each bottle used by the killers and JJ."

Emily raises an eyebrow, seeing where he's going with this thought. "And to get that exact, to know it would work, he'd have to have tested it."

Reid nods. "Exactly."

"You call Garcia and see what she can find. I'll talk to Marley and- -" she breaks off as her phone rings. "Hotch, do you have a lead?"

Hotch sighs. "No. I take it you've talked to Morgan."

Emily stiffens. "Yes," she snaps. "Don't take me off the case, damn it. Let me work it, Hotch. Please."

"I'm not removing you from the case, Prentiss. But I thought maybe you would want to be with her."

Emily closes her eyes. "I do," she says softly. "But right now I am better serving her here. Reid and I just realized the unsub most likely tested his formula. He's getting Garcia looking into it from her end. I'm going to talk to Marley so she can look into it through her files." She takes a deep breath. "And then I was going to ask to get out here. I need to be there for Jen and Sandy."

Hotch sighs in relief. "Good. Ask Morgan to come to the station. The tip lines are heating up and we need him here to help."

"Hotch, if you need me to- -"

"Go to JJ, Emily. Please. Do it for her and all of us."

Emily bites her lip, taking a second to steady herself. "Okay. Thanks, Hotch. If you need me, call. I'll be there."

"I know. Thank you. Give her our love."

"I will, Hotch. Promise."

Emily hangs up and looks at Reid. "I'm going to talk to Marley then head to Alexandria Hospital. Hotch said the tip lines are heating up."

Reid nods. "I'll head over there as soon as I finish here." He pulls out his phone to call Garcia.

Emily makes her way down the hall and finds Marley in the autopsy theatre. She quickly lays out what she and Reid had surmised. Marley nods.

"And he probably would have practiced first with junkies and then with sober victims. He'd need to know how it would affect anyone."

Emily nods. "Exactly. For the sober ones, look for deaths where the victim didn't have a lot of family and would not have been immediately missed. They would be someone he knew would not have a parent or sibling demanding more answers about the death."

"Good point. I'll reach out across the state."

"To be safe, check DC, Maryland, North Carolina, and West Virginia."

"Maybe Tennessee and Pennsylvania just to be safe."

Emily smiles. "You got it, Doc. He tested his formula, he tested his distribution technique. We just need to find his trail." Emily glances at her watch. "Reid is staying here a little longer. I'm going to check on my wife."

Marley reaches out and squeezes Emily's arm. "I'll be saying a prayer for you both."

Emily nods. "Thank you."

Emily goes outside and hails a cab, leaving the SUV for Reid. She tells the driver where to take her, staring out the windows but seeing nothing. She is so lost in fear she is shocked when the cabbie turns to her and points out that they have arrived. She quickly pays him and goes inside, making her way to the room Morgan had told her would hold her wife.

The closer she gets to the room the more it feels as if her shoes are lined with lead. It takes all her strength to lift them and take the next step. She finally gets to the door and stares at her wife from afar.

"Oh, Jennifer…"

The straps and shackles holding JJ down make Emily's heart clench. Morgan sees her and walks to her.

"Emily, she's resting. She…she's…she'll be okay. The readings are good and- -"

"I didn't get it, Derek. I thought I did but I didn't."

Morgan frowns in confusion. "Didn't get what, Em?"

"What she went through for a month. The reports, the machines, the tests…they are all bullshit until she wakes up. She has always been so much stronger than me. Stronger than any of us realize."

Morgan nods. "Yes, she is. Don't forget that." He takes a deep breath. "She is…saying stuff that…shit…she accused me of having an affair with you or at least wanting to. She's not herself when she wakes up. She gets all…sentimental and sad and then suddenly is mean and evil. Emily, she will try to guilt you into letting her go. _Don't_ fall for it."

Emily nods. "I know. Sadly…she's not the first person I've seen like this. She's just the first person that I can't live without."

Morgan squeezes her shoulder as Emily walks the rest of the way into the room and reaches out to caress her wife's cheek.

"I love you, Jennifer Jareau Prentiss. Come back to us, baby."

Morgan watches for a few minutes before silently slipping away. He knows Hotch ends him at the police station so that's where he goes. Time to find the bastard that hurt JJ.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily has been sitting and staring at JJ for what seems like forever when she senses someone enter the room behind her. She turns and stands.

"Sandy."

"There was a bad accident. Traffic was stopped for…," the older woman says softly, her eyes never leaving her daughter. She takes in the straps and shackles that had sickened her daughter-in-law. "Oh, Jenny…"

Emily walks over and pulls her into a hug. "She's a fighter, Sandy. And stronger than the whole team combined. She just needs…time."

Sandy nods against Emily's shoulder. The two women walk over to the bed where Sandy takes her daughter's hand.

"Uh, Sandy, um, don't hold her hand."

"What? Why not?"

"She's been waking up with violent outbursts. She could hurt you unintentionally. That would destroy her inside when she gets better."

"Oh, my girl," Sandy whispers as she moves her hand to stroke JJ's cheek. She leans over and gives her a kiss. "I love you, Jenny."

When she stands up she sees JJ's eyes are open but very hazy. Emily also sees and hurries to the other side of the bed. JJ's head lolls to the side, following her wife's progress. Emily smiles down at her.

"Hey, baby, how are you feeling?"

JJ's eyes suddenly harden. "You fucking BITCH! You're fucking him, aren't you? Bet you're happy I'm stuck in here so you can go suck Morgan's cock, aren't you? FUCK YOU!"

Sandy and Emily stare in shock at the horrible accusations JJ is making. Drugs or no drugs, where the hell is this coming from? Emily slowly looks up at Sandy.

"I…I…I never….I wouldn't…I…"

Sandy nods. "I know, Emily." She looks at her daughter. "Jennifer Andrea Jareau Prentiss, you best watch your mouth, young lady," she says sternly, hoping to get through to her daughter.

JJ turns her glare on her mother. "You think I don't know? You think I don't know you wish it was me that died instead of Amy?"

"Jennifer! ENOUGH!" Emily hollers, hating the stricken look on Sandy's face.

"I know you wanted her back and were willing to trade me for her. But you didn't get a chance, did you? He had her and wouldn't give her up. Sucks for you, doesn't it, bitch?"

Sandy frowns and looks at Emily. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Emily shrugs. "Her drug addled mind is probably mixing what really happened to Amy with the claims made by Daniel Thedoroski. Sandy, please don't take anything personally."

"I…I won't."

The entire time they had talked, JJ had continued to spew hatred and vile comments at them. But as suddenly as the onslaught had started, it stops. Emily and Sandy see the clarity in JJ's eyes.

"Mommy? Emily? What's happening to me?" she whines.

Emily strokes her forehead. "Your body is trying to heal, Jen. Rest, baby. Please just rest."

JJ starts to cry. "The baby, Em. What about the baby?"

Emily swallows and stares into scared blue eyes. "There is no baby yet, honey. The baby is safe. I promise."

JJ's eyes start to droop. "Good. I love you. I can't wait to have a child with you. We need to have kids."

Emily smiles, immediately thinking of Rocky and Henry. "Yeah, we do. You'll make a wonderful mother."

JJ smiles as her eyes close. "I hope so. I want lots and lots of babies."

Emily smiles and kisses her wife's forehead. "Anything for you, sweetheart. Anything at all."

Sandy looks at her watch. "Emily, it's almost 9. When did you last eat?"

Emily thinks a second. "I made it about halfway through my lunch before…before Jen…" she just shakes her head, remembering JJ attacking her in the conference room. "She was so…not her, Sandy. I had never seen anything like it in my life. It wasn't her."

"I know, Emily. Look, go home. Give Rocky and Henry a hug. Let them know their Mommy is sick but will be better soon. I'll stay with her."

Emily shakes her head. "You shouldn't have to be here alone. Not with what she's doing and saying."

Sandy smiles. "I won't be alone."

"Hey, big sister," Mark says from behind.

Emily turns. "Mark…"

"I couldn't let Mom face this alone. And I knew you needed to find the bastard that did this to her. Sadly, I've been around kids who have overdosed so I kinda know what I'm looking at in all these readouts."

Emily takes his hand. "Mark, she's making horrible accusations every time she wakes up."

Mark smiles at Emily. "When Jenny was 14 she got really sick with the flu. At one point she accused me of filling all her cleats with thumbtacks and she also accused me of making out with the math teacher, who she had a crush on. Nothing she says will phase me. It will just give me something to tease her about when she's all better," he says with a wink.

Emily laughs, something she would not have believed possible just five minutes before. She pulls Mark into a hug. "Thanks, big brother. I love you and I'm glad you're here for her."

"There's no place I'd rather be. Love you, too, Emily."

Emily gives Sandy a hug and kiss. She then leans over and kisses JJ's forehead.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. Come back to us soon."

Emily goes downstairs to the cab stand. On the way home she texts Hotch to let him know where she's going. He text her back almost immediately.

_Good. Tip lines are a nightmare. Be here tomorrow after you check on JJ. We're going to interview the soda vendors and start to weed through tip line leads and Garcia's list of people with grudges._

Emily smiles and texts back.

_I'll be there, Hotch. Let's shut this bastard down._

* * *

Almost an hour later, Emily is walking into her house. She smiles as Sergio pads up to her. She stoops down and picks him up.

"Hi, buddy. Did you have a good day? I sure as hell didn't. And you don't even want to know how bad your Mommy's day was." She nuzzles into his neck. "I love you, big guy."

She sets him down as Francesca walks out of the living room. The nanny shakes her head when she sees Emily's face.

"It is bad, yes?"

Emily nods. "Yeah."

"Come. I will warm up your dinner as you tell me."

Emily nods and allows the woman to pull her into the kitchen. Emily opts to sit on a stool at the island as Francesca heats up chicken parmesan, steamed broccoli, and mashed potatoes. The whole time Emily is describing what JJ is going through and the fact that they are so early in the investigation they don't even have an inkling of who the hell they are looking for.

"But rest assured: when we find him or her, they will be prosecuted for every damn thing we can think of. He's not getting away with any of this, but especially not with what he did to Jennifer."

Francesca pats her on the shoulder. "I know it is hard, but forget about this unsub for now. Just…just enjoy your dinner and then go see the babies. They will help settle your heart."

Emily smiles and squeezes her hand. "What did we ever do without you?"

Francesca kisses the top of her head. "I have no idea, Emily. Goodness knows you didn't eat properly."

Emily just laughs and nods in agreement.

A little while later she steps into Henry's room. Alaska lifts his head up off the bed to study Emily. Emily kneels down and ruffles his fur.

"So much for no dogs on the bed," she says, thinking of Jennifer's often uttered comment.

Emily turns to Henry, straightening up his blanket and tucking Bear-Bear back into his arms. Henry hugs it close, smiling in his sleep. Emily's heart skips a beat. She runs her fingers through his hair then gives him a kiss.

"I love you, Henry Alan LaMontagne."

She pats Alaska once more and goes to the nursery. She smiles as she sees Rocky fast asleep, her little bumble up in the air with her hands tucked under her. Emily remembers seeing Henry like that once and pulls out her phone to snap a picture.

"Your Mommy will love that one, Rock."

She runs her hand over her daughter from her head down to her bottom. Rocky makes a cute little cooing sound. Emily repeats the gesture and gets the same response. She chuckles.

"My little love bug." She lifts her up to hug her close and give her a kiss. Rocky doesn't wake. Emily gently puts her back down. "I love you, Roxanne Amy Prentiss."

Emily goes to her bedroom, pulling off her clothes as she goes. When she reaches the bathroom she stares at her body and face. She has two scratches on her cheek and three across her chest from JJ's attack. She thinks back to the verbal assaults that she had suffered earlier.

"Those were just her insecurities being accentuated by the drugs. Don't let her hate herself for what she said. And don't hate yourself for doing what you did to her, Emily. It was choke her out or get her shot. You did what you had to do." She takes a deep breath. "Shower, Prentiss. Wash this fucking day off, get some sleep, and tomorrow find the bastard that did this to Jennifer and 3 other people. Fucking bastard is no better than Mitchell fucking Reese."

Emily has just put her pajamas on when Alaska trots into the bathroom. She looks at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mama? Mommy?" Henry calls from the bedroom.

Emily hurries out of the bathroom to find Henry standing by the bed, Bear-Bear in his arms. Emily kneels down beside him.

"Hey, Champ. Are you feeling okay?" She puts her hand to his forehead to feel for a fever but he seems fine.

"Henry missed Mama and Mommy."

Emily smiles and pulls him into a hug. "We missed you, too."

"Mommy where?"

Emily takes a deep breath. "Mommy got…a boo-boo at work. She's at the hospital with Grandma and Uncle Mark."

"Henry help. Go see her."

He starts to pull away as if to go to his room and get dressed. Emily can't help but smile.

"Well, Henry, she needs to rest tonight. Maybe tomorrow you can go and give her a big Henry Hug to help her get better. Okay?"

Henry sighs. "'Kay, Mama."

"So, ready to go back to bed?"

Henry slyly looks up, giving his Mama the "big blue eyes treatment" as they've come to call it. It gets her every time. She smiles and kisses his forehead.

"Get up there."

Henry scrambles up into the bed. Emily gets the lights turned off and starts to the bed…to find Alaska lying in her place.

"Okay, Fur Face, other side."

Henry giggles as Alaska gets up and jumps over his boy to JJ's side of the bed. When Emily gets in bed Henry snuggles up to her.

"Sing, Mama?"

Emily kisses his head. "Of course."

She sings him the lullaby, sighing with contentment as he falls asleep before she reaches the end. She holds him close.

_"Please, God, help his mother get better. Please. We all need her so much,_" she prays silently.

She hugs Henry a little closer and wills sleep to come. It is a long time coming but she eventually manages a couple hours as the night creeps towards dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

At 7:30 a.m. Emily gives Henry and Rocky hugs goodbye. "You two be good for Franny today, okay?"

"Si, Mama," Henry answers on behalf of his sister. "Visit Mommy?"

"I will have Grandma or Uncle Mark call Franny when you can go see Mommy, okay, Champ?"

He gives a heartfelt sigh. "Miss Mommy. Give Henry hug."

"She'll love that, Champ. But don't forget Daddy and Helen are coming today so you have to get ready for them, too."

Henry smiles. "Love Daddy. Love He'en."

Emily smiles and kisses his forehead. "They love you, too. Very, very much."

She stands and looks at Francesca. "I'll have them call you. If the doctors are right she should be…well…mostly better by noon or so."

Francesca nods. "Give her a kiss for me, cara."

"I will."

Emily gives her kids another kiss before leaving for the hospital. When she arrives she carefully opens the door to JJ's room. The movement causes Mark to stir. He stands and smiles at her.

"Hi, Em."

"Hi. How's she doing?"

"Better. Last couple of times she woke up the…the bad stuff didn't last as long as the remorse." He looks at Sandy. "Mom finally fell asleep about an hour ago after I promised not to sleep until she woke up."

Emily smiles sadly. "I can see JJ making that deal if one of our kids was in that bed. So, she was still spouting her insecurities as if they were fact?"

Mark nods. "Yeah, she was. I had no idea that I was planning to steal you away from her."

Emily chuckles. "Shelby would kick your butt."

"Yeah, she would."

Emily walks over to the bed and runs a hand over JJ's head. She leans down and gives her a kiss. "Good morning, beautiful. You ready to come back to us yet?"

"Em," JJ says weakly, her eyes still closed.

Emily shivers in anticipation. "Jen? You with us, baby?"

JJ's eyes slowly blink open. Emily sees clarity in them that had been missing the day before. She smiles at her wife.

"Hi, baby. You feeling better?"

JJ looks around in confusion. "Where…where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. What's the last thing you remember?"

JJ's brows furrow. "I…I was eating lunch. It was so damn hot in that room. Did…did I pass out?"

Emily shakes her head. "Not exactly, sweetheart."

JJ's eyes widen. "Oh, God…he…he got me? I was drugged?"

Emily nods. "Yes, Jen, you were. But you're going to be okay. We were able to restrain you and get you here for help. It will be okay."

JJ's eyes well with tears. "Why am I strapped down, Emily? What the hell did I do?"

Emily slowly shakes her head. "Nothing, baby. It was for your own good. The drugs were making you act out and the doctors were afraid you'd hurt yourself."

JJ forces a smile to her face. "You suck at lying to me."

Emily smiles. "I'll have to work on that. Jennifer, just know nothing you did will be held against you. It was the drugs, baby, and we're going to make that bastard pay for all of it when we find him."

"I'm holding you to that, Agent Prentiss."

"You can, Agent Jareau. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Damn, Jen, I hate to do this but I have to go."

"It's okay, Em. The team needs your help to find the unsub. I'm counting on you, too," JJ tells her.

Emily grins. "Gee, no pressure." She gives her wife another kiss. "I'll see you as soon as possible, sweetheart."

"See you, baby."

Mark steps forward. JJ notices him for the first time. "Hey, when did you get here?"

Emily chuckles and looks at Mark. "Those powers of observation are what make her such a great agent."

JJ grins. "Give me a break. I've been drugged and I'm strapped to a hospital bed."

Mark pats his sister on the arm. "Good to see you back with us, Stinkerbell."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Mark, I won't be strapped down here forever."

Emily smiles and slips out the door, happy to hear her wife seems to be getting back to herself.

* * *

The team had worked until nearly 3 in the morning when Hotch finally ordered them home. Exhaustion wouldn't heal JJ and it wouldn't help them find the unsub. Still, he is back at the police station by 8 a.m. He is sorting tip line leads when Rossi walks into the conference room. The older man's jaw drops.

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

Hotch nods. "Turns out a lot of people have neighbors that they think hate the city and that have a homicidal streak."

"Lovely." He grabs a stack. "Any word on JJ?"

"Emily's on her way. She said JJ was lucid and seems to be past the worst effects of the drugs. It's going to take time for the drugs to get all the way out of her system and the doctor hadn't been by yet but Emily is happy with what she's seeing."

Rossi nods. "Then I'll be happy. And I'll be ecstatic when we find this fuck."

"Are we close to that?" Morgan asks as he walks in with Reid.

Hotch gestures to the tips. "What do you think?"

Reid groans. "I think I don't have enough coffee."

"You mean sugar water, Pretty Boy," Morgan teases as Hotch and Rossi grin.

Reid shrugs. "I just don't like the taste. Is that a crime?"

"At $5 a cup, it could be," Rossi points out.

The 4 work in near silence for the next half hour. Emily walks in and smiles.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd be done with those before I got here."

Morgan grins at her. "We worked slowly so you wouldn't miss the fun."

"Gee, thanks."

"So is JJ really better?" Reid asks.

Emily smiles, her eyes lighting up and settling everyone's hearts. "Yeah, I think she is. Mark said as she woke up through the night the nastiness lessened each time. And this morning there was none of that. She doesn't seem to remember those outbursts, either."

"That's the Rohipnol," Morgan points out.

"Whatever it is, I hope she never remembers. Some of the things she said to me and to Sandy will haunt her." Morgan says nothing…as he avoids Emily's eyes. She narrows her brown orbs. "Derek…what did she say to you?"

"Look, it's…nothing. It was the drugs. I know that."

Emily stares at him, then slowly shakes her head. "Derek, she made the same accusations to me." He finally looks up at her. "Got pretty graphic about what I supposedly wanted to do to you. If you want to address it with her, do it. If she remembers she'll probably bring it up herself. Like you said, it was just the drugs."

"But why, Em? Is she threatened by my friendship with you?"

Emily smiles. "No. Never. Hell, how many times has she called you and handed me the phone because I needed to get the heck out of her hair?"

He laughs. "More times than I can count."

"She was upset and struck out at you and me. She'll be fine once the drugs wear off."

"I hope so. I can- -"

"Agents? There's a delivery for you," a young officer says. He places a large bouquet of flowers on the table.

Reid takes the card and scans it. "Holy shit…it's from the unsub.'

"What's it say?" Hotch asks.

"Agents, I apologize for what happened to Agent Jareau. It was not my intention. My fight is with the city, not with you," Reid reads.

"Well, that confirms who his target is," Morgan states.

"But how the hell did he find out Jen's name," Emily asks, her heart beating fast.

"Good question, Prentiss. Dave, get a security detail on her room. Accident or not she gets protection," Hotch orders. He takes the card and pulls out his phone to call Garcia. He frowns. "It's handwritten and there's no shop listed on it."

Reid nods. "There are several places he could have bought the bouquet."

Emily starts out of the room. "Then let's find out who the hell dropped it off."

Hotch follows her. Within minutes they are watching security video of a man, most likely homeless, delivering the arrangement. Hotch looks at Emily.

"Go see if he's around outside."

Emily nods. "Yes, sir."

They get a print out of the man and Emily hits the streets to try to track the man down to question him.

Back in the conference room, Hotch stares at the piles on the table. "So, are we ready to compare the tips to Garcia's list?"

Rossi nods and points at Reid. "That's what he's doing."

Morgan, Rossi and Hotch watch as Reid flips through the leads, noting the names of the suspects and then scans Garcia's list, stopping 5 times to circle names. In just a few minutes he's done.

"These 5 names appeared at least twice in the tip line list. There are additional names that appeared in both sets but the fact that more than one person suspected them gave them greater weight in my mind."

Hotch nods. "It's a start. Reid, get with Garcia and start weeding those names down. Morgan, Rossi, head out to the soda vendor. Overnight the CSI's found evidence of the drug on 15 bottles in a total of 8 locations. You'll be interviewing an account manager, a driver and a merchandiser who all had access to the bottles."

Morgan nods. "You know, Hotch, there's another person who could get to the stock and no one would notice them."

Hotch nods. "A janitor. I know. Garcia is already running the company that the city contracts with. There are so many damn parallels to the Reese case it makes me sick."

"After a while they all start bearing similarities to others," Rossi notes. "That's what made me walk away. There was just…no end to it."

Hotch glares at him. "Well I'm not talking about walking away. I'm just saying I need a vacation."

Rossi grins. "Good plan." He looks at Morgan. "You driving?"

Morgan grins. "Of course. Shouldn't be any black ice to worry about during July in Alexandria."

"You hope," Rossi says with a roll of his eyes.

When the two agents leave they see Emily making her way down the street showing the photo to everyone she meets, hoping to track down the messenger.

"Think it could be as easy as finding the homeless guy?" Rossi asks.

"Sure. And on the way home Emily can pick up a pet unicorn for Rocky."

Rossi chuckles. "Smart ass."


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan holds up his badge. "I'm SSA Derek Morgan, this is SSA Rossi. We understand you are in charge of the orders for the City of Alexandria?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean…most places," the nervous account manager says.

Rossi lays a hand on his shoulder. "Take a deep breath. You're not in trouble here."

The man nods. "Right." He takes a breath and lets it out slowly. "What I meant, is Alexandria has 3 reps handling the whole city. I have city hall and the code enforcement building."

"So the fire department where traces were found isn't yours?"

"I don't know where stuff was found but I just have Prince Street. Station #201."

Rossi checks his notes. No contaminated bottles were found there. "Okay. So, what exactly is your contact with the bottles?"

"Well, when I write the order, I check the machines and the backstock. That's how I know what to order."

"Do you handle them?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, to check dates and stuff. Or if a machine is really low and I have some extra in backstock I'll load the machine before I go. Don't really have to but, hey, I get paid by the case so out of stock machines aren't any good for my checkbook, you know?"

Morgan nods. "I get that. What do you know about your driver?"

"Bud, the driver, he's been with us for years. He's good, people like him, he doesn't hesitate to call me if there's a problem he can't fix. I'm lucky he has most of my route."

"Do you know if he's ever had a beef with the City?"

"Not that I know of. He lives down in Woodbridge so other than work I don't think he has much to do up here."

"And what about your merchandiser?" Morgan asks.

The account manager sighs. "Stevie is…he's young. First real job and he's realizing you actually have to work to earn money. He's cut corners a few times, been late, caused some problems for the clients. If he's pissed at anyone, it's me and his boss, not the city. I doubt he'll be with us much longer, to be honest."

Rossi makes a note of this. "He live around here?"

"Actually, I don't know. Like I said, I mostly know about him due to problems."

"Well, we know you need to get back to work," Rossi says, handing him a card. "If you think of anything that can help us or see anyone around your backstock who shouldn't be there, give us a call."

"Yes, sir. Good luck."

Rossi and Morgan next set out to meet up with the merchandiser. They meet a 19 year-old with a chip on his shoulder. Obviously a lifetime of being coddled had led him to believe he was entitled to a paycheck without having to earn it. As they stand outside a school where he has to fill machines, Stevie lights a cigarette.

"Look, I ain't got a beef with the city. I'm just pissed that I'm expected to do all dis damn work wid no help. It ain't easy and they don't get dat."

"They as in your boss and the account manager?" Morgan confirms.

"Yeah! I mean, shit, I skip one place and dey get all pissed. But, shit, I was working nearly 8 hours a day, man! Dat ain't right!"

Rossi had ground his teeth every time the kid said "ain't", as well as a couple other choice grammatical screw-ups. The skinny, white boy with a chip on his shoulder deserves a swift kick in the rear. "Look, kid, I've got news for you: your attitude and lack of work ethic is what has them on your butt. And you deserve it. And if you biggest complaint is an 8 hour work day you've got a rude awakening for the next 50 years until you can retire. You'll be damn lucky if you _only_ have to work 8 hours a day. So get a haircut, pull up your damn pants, learn to speak properly, and change your attitude. The world doesn't owe you anything, kid."

Rossi turns and heads back to the SUV. Stevie looks pissed. He glares at Morgan.

"Hey! He can't speak to me like dat!"

Morgan shrugs. "Actually, he just did."

Morgan follows Rossi back to the SUV. When he gets in he grins at the older agent. "Well said, Rossi."

"I swear if Jack, Henry or Rocky ever get that way, I'm turning them AND their parents over my knee!"

Morgan bursts out laughing. "I'd almost pay to see that."

They catch up with the driver as he is delivering to the fire house. He warns them he only has a few minutes to speak since he has to get his route run in a certain amount of time due to VDOT regulations.

"Bud, have you ever noticed someone around the product who shouldn't be there? Either at your stops or even at the warehouse?" Morgan asks.

Bud shakes his head. "No but to be honest I keep moving so fast that I only notice someone if they are in the way."

"Anyone asking you questions about the product? You know, where it goes or if they can buy some right from you?"

Bud suddenly straightens up. "Come to think of it, on Friday I was rotating the product in the storage closet at Code enforcement so I could put the new underneath the old. When I stepped out there was a guy holding a water bottle. He was pulling money out of his pocket and I had to explain to him he had to get it from the machine, not from me. He apologized and put the bottle back."

"What time Friday?" Rossi presses.

"Uh, I was there about 10," Bud replies.

Rossi steps away to call Garcia and have her check the security camera footage for Friday at 10. Morgan shakes Bud's hand and gives him a card.

"Thanks for the help. If you think of anything else, please give me a call."

"I will. Good luck, Agent. You can guess this hasn't exactly been good for business."

Morgan smiles. "Unfortunately it's been good for mine. I would be happy with a drop off."

Bud nods. "I hear you. See you."

Morgan walks over to Rossi. Rossi snaps his phone closed. "Garcia's tapping into the security system. Prentiss found the homeless man. He was given $100 and an egg McMuffin to drop off the flowers."

Morgan rolls his eyes. "And why do I think he was too drunk to give a good description of who paid him?"

"Because you know how this job works. Prentiss is checking with local businesses to see where the flowers were bought and to see if they have camera's that might have caught something on the street where the homeless man met his benefactor."

"Must be fun walking around in this heat and humidity in a black suit and heels," Morgan chuckles.

"I definitely don't envy her. Heck, she may have to put in a 4 hour day or something," Rossi jokes.

Morgan laughs. "You better hope she knows about Stevie if you ever make that joke around her."

Rossi just smiles, knowing Morgan is right.

* * *

Emily drops down into a chair in the conference room. "I swear if you tell me all my traipsing around out there was pointless I will start shooting," she warns Hotch and Reid.

Hotch chuckles. "Not pointless. Garcia pulled a photo off the ATM camera on the corner. She also got a picture from the red light camera. Someone is getting a ticket for running it and we're getting a somewhat clear image of the unsub. She's running it through facial recognition now."

"Good. I was- -" she stops as her phone rings. "Uh, it's Will. I need to take this since he's picking up Henry today." Hotch nods as she answers. "Hey, Will."

"Hi, Em. I just spoke to Francesca. Is JJ okay?"

"She was better this morning when I saw her." She glances at her watch. "She's got another round of blood tests scheduled for right about now. Since the doctors were able to determine exactly what she was dosed with they've been able to treat her accordingly. She may have a few lasting affects but even those should make it out of her system in a few weeks at most."

"Thank God. Look, you are going to be working pretty hard to find this bastard. How would you feel if Helen and I took Rocky for the weekend, too?"

"Really?"

"Sure. She's a real sweetheart, Em. But this way Francesca can get her days off which will be good in case she has to help JJ or anything."

"And Helen is okay with this?"

Will starts to chuckle. "Are you kidding? Helen adores Rocky. Keeps saying our daughter better be as well behaved and cute."

"Well, Rocky has those good northern genes but you can try," Emily teases. "If you're sure, I'm fine with it. Thanks, Will. And please thank Helen for me, too."

"No problem, Em. I'll give Francesca a call and ask her to pack a bag for Rocky. Think we can take the kids by to see JJ?"

"I don't know. Give Sandy a call since she and Mark are there watching over her."

"Okay. And if you need anything, let me know. Take care, Em. And good luck with this case."

"Thanks, Will. Hopefully I'll see you before you head back to New Orleans."

"I hope so. See you, Em."

Emily hangs up and goes back to the table. "So, where are we with- -" Her phone rings again. She answers quickly. "Sandy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Emily. The doctors say everything is looking really good."

"Oh, thank God. How are her…her outbursts?"

"Hasn't had any since she woke up this morning. She still doesn't have any memory after sitting down to lunch yesterday which has her a little shaky but they were able to get the restraints off of her. She…she has some bruising from them but mostly is okay. She's just…just so scared, Emily. I know you're trying to track down the man that did this but can you come? Please?" Sandy begs, her voice cracking.

Emily closes her eyes against the threatening tears. "Yes, Sandy, I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"Good. See you soon, Emily."

Emily hangs up, keeping her back to Reid and Hotch for a moment. Reid finally breaks the silence.

"Is she okay?" he asks nervously.

Emily takes a calming breath and turns around. "Yes. She's better. She's scared. She doesn't remember anything after sitting down to lunch yesterday. She needs me there; she needs to understand what exactly is going on."

Hotch nods. "Go. We'll call you if we need you back here."

"I'll be back later, Hotch. I promise."

After she leaves, Reid looks at Hotch. "Hotch, will JJ's attack become an issue that can be held against her? Because of the drugs?"

"I'm sure someone could try to make it an issue. But since I don't see her becoming a regular user she should pass any drug test she is made to take."

"Good." Reid thinks a minute. "Why didn't you make me take drug tests? As my supervisor you could have ordered them."

"And I was close to doing so only to save you from yourself. But you listened to Gideon and Prentiss both. You cleaned up and I was confident that you would stay clean. Have I been wrong in that assessment?"

Reid smiles. "Not at all. When the temptation hits I have support from my sponsor and this team to knock it away from me. I'm solid, Hotch. I swear."

Hotch nods. "I know."

Morgan and Rossi walk into the conference room. "Good news! Bud remembered someone messing with his water bottles," Morgan announces. "And a certain gorgeous but zany technical analyst we know got the best image yet of our unsub. She's pretty sure she can get a match within the hour."

"Thank goodness. We need to make sure- -"

Detective Hazel jogs into the room. "There's been another attack."

"What? How? All the vending machines were supposed to be emptied and fresh product put into them," Hotch exclaims.

"One machine was missed. The vending machine down by the police work-out room. We fill it ourselves so it's not on the list of machines supplied by the soda company. Rookie cop when haywire after drinking a bottle of water. Beat another cop to death with a barbell, injured two others. Fourth cop got to her gun and shot him."

"Son of a bitch. Reid, Morgan, go check out the scene. Make sure they bag the water bottle and the rookie's hands."

The two agents head out. Hotch pins Hazel with a glare. "Any other machines not on the official list?"

"Not that I know of."

"Find out for sure. Lives depend on it, Detective."

Hazel nods and goes to see if there are any more machines off the grid. Hotch pulls out his phone.

"Garcia, there's been another killing. Get me a name. I don't care what you have to do to get it, understood?"

"Yes, sir. Will be in touch as soon as I have the name."

Hotch hangs up and shakes his head. "I thought we had him stopped. I thought we had taken his weapons out of the field of play."

Rossi stares at him. "Hotch, you told the city to clean out the machines. You told them to clean them ALL out. They missed one. It's on them, not you."

"I'll let you know if that's any consolation."

Rossi just nods in understanding.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily races into JJ's room when she hears her wife wracked with sobs. Sandy and Mark are holding her, trying to comfort her.

"Jennifer!"

JJ turns to her. "Em! Help…please…I'm so scared! They're hurting me! They…they're hurting me! The doctors are unsubs!"

Mark and Sandy step back. Emily pulls her gun off her hip and hands it to Mark, who steps far away from JJ with it. Emily drops the safety rail on JJ's bed and crawls up beside her, holding her close. She rocks her and speaks softly to her, just like she would with one of their children.

"They're not unsubs, baby. I swear. I would never, ever let them hurt you. Neither would your mother or brother. I swear to you." She kisses JJ's temple. "Your fear is just…the drugs, honey. Two of them can cause paranoia and anxiety. I promise you, honey, you are safe and getting better. This is just your body working all this crap through your system. I swear, baby."

Mark had been watching the monitors. He breathes a sigh of relief as he sees his little sister's bp and heart rate start to lower. He wraps and arm around his mother.

"Emily's reaching her, Mom. She's going to be okay," he whispers.

Sandy wipes away her own tears, thankful Emily had shown up before the doctors had to sedate JJ once more. The last thing her daughter needs is more damn drugs in her system, even if they were supposedly helping her.

The doctor walks in a few minutes later with the nurse. The male nurse is surprised.

"I swear, Dr. Jenkins, her vitals were nearly in the red zone," he stammers.

Sandy smiles. "He's right, Doctor. But Emily was able to reach her. Love beats drugs any day."

The doctor smiles. "Yes, it usually does. But I'd still like to check her myself."

As he approaches, JJ's heart rate starts to race. Emily coos into her ear.

"He's here to help you, Jennifer. I promise. I would never, ever let him hurt you," Emily vows.

"You…you'll protect me?"

Emily kisses her temple again. "Always, baby. Always."

Emily eases away, hating the shiver that passes through her wife's body. The doctor steps forward and smiles.

"Hi, Jennifer, I know it may not seem like it but I promise you are getting better. Is it okay if I take your wrist to check your pulse?"

JJ glances at Emily, who nods. JJ looks back at the doctor and gives a bare nod. She scoots closer to Emily as Jenkins lifts her arm to physically check the pulse rate. After a minute, he lowers it.

"There. Perfect. It even calmed more as I was checking. That's a very good sign, Jennifer. I'm going to stop the counter meds at this time. I think your metabolism is close to getting rid of the illegal drugs on its own." He looks at Emily. "We can start them again if needed. But I think her health and strength will do more for her at this point than more drugs will."

Emily smiles and nods. "If it's a choice between who's stronger Jen or the drugs, I'd choose Jen every time."

JJ cuddles closer to her wife, not completely understanding everything that is happening. But what she does know is she feels safer now that her wife is here than she has all morning. Dr. Jenkins takes his leave to go write up the medication reduction. Sandy and Mark walk back up to the bed. Mark pats JJ's leg.

"You back with us, Jenny?"

JJ's eyes dart around. "Ye—yeah. I think…why am I here again?"

"Some bastard drugged you, Jenny," he answers. "But you're stronger than his fucking dope. I know it sucks for you right now. I know you feel like the walls are closing in. But I promise you: this is the darkness before dawn. I've seen od's like this, Jenny. You're almost over it all. And I will be right here with you through everything. I swear."

JJ has tears streaming down her cheeks. They match her brothers. She reaches out a shaky hand to him.

"Love you, Mark," she whispers.

He takes her hand and squeezes it. "I love you, too, Jenny."

Sandy smiles at her children, thankful they have such a strong bond. The silence of the moment is shattered by the ringing of Emily's phone. She grabs it and answers, not checking the caller i.d.

"Prentiss."

"Agent Prentiss, it's Dr. Marley. I think I found something that can help us track this bastard down."

Emily stiffens with excitement. "What?"

"One of the bonding units he used to make the drug retain its strength as a topical is one that has to be tracked. You can't just buy it over the counter."

"Excellent! Can you send the information to our technical analyst? If he bought it legally she'll find it. And if he stole it, she'll find the report if the theft was discovered."

"Will do. Uh, how is your wife?"

Emily rubs a hand down JJ's arm. "She's winning the fight, Doc."

"Thank God. If you need anything…"

Emily smiles. "Thank you."

"Well, I better go. I think the latest victims are arriving."

"Latest? What do you mean?"

Marley sighs. "You didn't know…damn. The cops missed a vending machine. Rookie got a bottle and went on a spree in the gym."

"Damn. Well, good luck, Doc. Find what you can and let's use it to burn this bastard."

"Will do, Agent. Will do."

Emily hangs up and gives JJ a hug and kiss. "Baby, I have to go. The unsub struck again. I need to help the team find him. Mark and your Mom will be here to protect you, okay?"

JJ slowly nods, though she can't stop the involuntary whimper at the thought of her wife leaving. Emily hugs her a bit tighter.

"Jennifer, if I didn't believe you'd be safe I would never, ever leave your side. You know that in your heart even if your mind is not so sure right now."

"I hate being scared, Emily."

"We all do, Jen. The terror will pass soon. I promise. You heard the doctor: you're almost through the darkness. And then later today Will and Helen will bring Rocky and Henry to visit. They will be so happy to see you."

JJ smiles. "I love them."

Emily grins. "I know, baby. They love you, too. I'm going to get up now, okay?"

JJ squeezes harder a second then eases away. "O…okay."

Emily stands and frames JJ's face with her hands. "You will be okay, Jennifer Prentiss. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

They share a chaste kiss. Emily steps away from the bed and Mark hands her sidearm over. Sandy walks over and pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you, Emily."

"You never have to thank me for loving her, Sandy."

Sandy nods. "I know. But I felt so helpless. Thank you for getting here so quickly." She eases back and looks into Emily's eyes. "Now, go out there and find this bastard. Make him pay for what he's done to our girl."

Emily smiles and nods. "I will. If you need me, call."

"I will. Be safe, Emily."

"I'll do my best."

Emily gives Mark a hug and hurries out. She pulls out her phone.

"Hotch, Marley has a lead. She's called Garcia."

"Good. Garcia matched a photo. We know our unsub's name and address."

Emily sneers. "Good. Let's go get the motherfucker."


	10. Chapter 10

Garcia had been working more searches on one case than she had ever worked in her time with the BAU. Her best friend had become a victim. Her best friend, who was planning to have a baby, had been drugged. This case is more personal than any case ever before because JJ is in the hospital and Garcia's future niece or nephew could also be affected.

"I'll find you, you sick bastard. I'll find you and my Morgan will make you pay. And God help you if Emily gets her hands on you. You don't know what she's capable of but you will find out, oh yes you will," the analyst threatens.

It is 11:43 when her computer signals a facial match to the ATM picture. She grabs her phone.

"HOTCH! I have him! His name is Sheldon Winkler. He is one of the ones on the disgruntled citizen list but he only filed 1 complaint. Seems his property tax was raised so high 3 years ago he couldn't afford it and ended up losing it to auction 2 weeks ago. It was bought by a company that plans to tear it to the ground to make room for a parking lot."

"And there's his stressor," Hotch says. "But how is he able to gain access to the bottles."

"Sir…he's a fireman."

"Holy shit. He has a city i.d.," Hotch mutters.

"Right. And Dr. Marley called a little while ago. She found a bonding agent the unsub used to keep the toxicity of his drugs intact when put onto the bottle. Winkler's sister owns her own company making specialty make-up and other cosmetics. She would have access to the agent."

"Since I know you've already checked, is he working today?"

"No, sir. He's been on leave with an injury for 4 months. Was helping put out a house fire and the floor gave away. Broke his ankle."

"Current address?"

"His sister's house. It's in your phone already."

"Do you know if he's there?"

"If he has his cell phone, he is."

"Good work, Garcia."

"Thank you, sir."

Hotch hangs up and looks at the three agents in the room. "We have a name and an address. Let's get Prentiss back here and go take this bastard down."

He pulls out his phone and calls her while Morgan plans the entry into the Winkler residence.

* * *

At 1:15 Morgan and Emily approach the front of a single story house in Annandale. Two members of the SWAT team are at their back. Reid and Rossi are approaching the back door with 2 more SWAT members. Hotch stands behind the safety of his SUV beside the SWAT commander and Detective Hazel. When Rossi signals those in back are in position, Hotch brings his mike to his mouth.

"Morgan, announce yourselves."

Morgan pounds on the front door. "SHELDON WINKLER! THIS IS THE FBI! OPEN THE DOOR AND KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM?"

They wait a few minutes but there is no answer. He knocks again and let's the occupants of the house know who is outside. There is still no answer. Hotch speaks over the earbuds again.

"SWAT team, open the door."

Emily and Morgan step to the side as a third SWAT member approaches with a battering ram. Without preamble, he swings the device and the door crashes inward, slamming against the wall behind it. The two SWAT members take point, Emily and Morgan right behind them. They hear the footsteps of those who had come in the backdoor. It takes less than 5 minutes to clear the dwelling. Morgan calls Hotch.

"He's not here. His phone is but he's not."

"Damn it. He must have known we identified him. Is that possible?"

Detective Hazel shrugs. "Maybe. Cops and firefighters are tight. Could be someone thought you were wrong and warned him."

Emily's voice comes over the earbuds. "Hotch, we have a problem. There is no place here to make cosmetics or the drug solution we found on the bottles."

"Shit." Hotch pulls out his phone. "Garcia, where is the sister's place of business?"

Garcia starts to type. "She has a salon in Beacon Hill mini-mall."

"Team, get out here."

The SWAT commander looks at Hotch. "You want us with you?"

"Yes but not on entry. Last thing we need to do is create a panic. I'll be sending Prentiss in on a reconnaissance mission before deciding the next step."

* * *

Emily strolls into the mall, her eyes scanning for Winkler as she ambles along as if window shopping. She keys her mike.

"No sign of Winkler in the public areas. Preparing to enter the salon. Leaving my mike on."

"Copy, Prentiss," Hotch replies.

Emily wanders casually into the salon. She sees Winkler's sister, Emma, is behind the counter.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?" the cheerful woman asks.

Emily shrugs. "Just browsing today." She looks at the name brand items scattered around the store before making her way to the products she knows Winkler makes. She frowns.

"Gaia's Spa? I'm not familiar with this brand."

Emma smiles proudly. "It's mine. I created it and I still make each bottle myself right here in the store. I use aloe and other all natural plants, seeds and minerals to make my lotions."

"Nothing chemical?"

"Only one chemical and that's the bonding agent. Without it you would have water instead of lotion," she says with a chuckle. "But it is an all natural agent and I have applied for recognition as an organic cream."

"That's great. I can't believe you make this yourself. You say you do it here?"

"Yes. Luckily I have a brother who helps out. Bad luck for him a work injury took him off his day job and turned him into my little elf."

Emily laughs. "Lucky you."

"Yep. With him working in the back I can be out here making a few sales."

"So he's here now?"

"He sure is."

Hotch looks at his team. "Move in. Now."

Emily hears the order and steps to Emma. She brings out her badge. "Ms. Winkler, I need you to step outside with me."

Emma's eyes get wide. "What? Why? What's going on?"

"I need you to be quiet and come with me. Sheldon has gotten himself into a bit of trouble."

Emma starts to shake. "He's the one in the news, isn't he? He hurt those people?"

"We believe so. Now please step outside with me and- -"

"I don't think so, agent."

Emily turns to find herself staring down the barrel of shotgun.

"SHELDON! What are you doing?"

"He's got a gun," Emily whispers loud enough for her team to hear.

"Emma, get out. This is between the agent and me."

"NO! Sheldon, I- -"

"Emma, it will be okay. Just do what he says."

"And Emma? Take her gun and then close the security gate as you go."

Emma looks at Emily, who nods. By now her team was looking for the back entrance to the store.

"I thought your fight wasn't with us, Sheldon," Emily challenges.

"It wasn't. The agent that ended up in the hospital was an accident. When I told you my fight wasn't with the FBI you all should have left. Instead, you stayed and put yourself in the middle of the fight."

"Innocent people were being turned into pawns in your vendetta against the city. A city that has given you plenty of time to recover from your injury," Emily points out.

"But they STOLE my house! They made the taxes so high I lost it. And they did it on purpose! Some backroom deal with a developer and I lost my home for a fucking PARKING LOT!"

Emily nods. "You're right, that isn't fair. But there were legal ways to challenge the tax hike and the resulting seizure."

He steps closer menacing the gun at her. "Legal way? LEGAL ways? I tried LEGAL ways! No fucking lawyer would go up against the city."

Emily finds that hard to believe but doesn't say so. Lawyers would jump at the chance to make a name for themselves by winning against the city. Obviously Winkler's case is not as cut and dried as he believes.

"Mr. Winkler, if you truly believe you were wronged I will stand beside you and help you fight to get your home back. But you need to put down the gun," she says calmly.

He aims the gun at her head. "Why the hell should I believe you?"

"I don't work for the city and I have no ties to Alexandria. I have nothing to gain by them winning their fight with you. But I do have a lot to gain if you put the gun down and surrender to me. Mr. Winkler…Sheldon…innocent people have died. People who may have also had grudges against the city. Now their voices are silenced. Don't let your voice be silenced, too, by starting a shoot-out. You won't win. You know this." She takes another gamble. "And if they kill you, they will go after your sister to make sure someone pays for the crimes. You used her bonding agent in your drug cocktail. They'll believe she helped you. Don't make Emma pay for your sins, Sheldon."

Finally the gun starts to lower. In her earbud she hears Morgan tell her he is in the backroom of the store now. Emily is relieved. One way or another this will be over soon. And hopefully without any bloodshed…especially not hers. She takes a careful step towards Winkler, extending her hand.

"Sheldon, give me the gun. Please."

He has tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't want Emma hurt. Promise me."

"If we arrest you, she won't be. You'll be able to tell the police it was your fault not hers. But if you die here it will be her word against the city's word."

And that does it. He knows his sister can't beat the city…without him. He lowers the gun and a second later extends it stock first to Emily. She takes it and steps away from Winkler.

"Clear!" she yells.

Morgan and Reid race into the room. Reid covers Winkler as Morgan cuffs him and frisks him. Morgan smiles at Emily.

"Nice job, partner."

Emily just smiles, handing the shotgun to Reid as Hotch opens the security gate and enters.

"Prentiss, you okay?"

"Fine, sir. Let's get this wrapped up so I can go visit Jen."

He nods. "Gladly." He looks at Rossi. "Oversee the confiscation of chemicals here. If this is where he made the lotion this is where we'll find the drugs."

Rossi nods and goes back with a couple of scene techs to get the evidence they need to secure a conviction. Hotch lets out a breath, shaking his head.

"All this over fucking taxes," he mutters as he goes outside to take Emily's official statement so she can get to the hospital and be with her wife.


	11. Chapter 11

JJ smiles as the door to her room opens to admit Will, Helen, Rocky and Henry.

"HI, MOMMY!" Henry hollers.

Will chuckles. "Henry, indoor voice, remember?"

"Oh. Wight. Hi, Mommy," he whispers.

JJ laughs. "Hey, Little Man. I missed you."

Will sets Henry on the bed and the little boy hugs his Mommy. "Henry Hug make better?" Henry confirms.

JJ hugs him back. "Much better."

"MA! MA!" Rocky squeals.

JJ reaches for her and gets her daughter from Helen. "And a Rocky hug is the icing on the cake," JJ says as she snuggles with her daughter.

Sandy and Mark smile, glad to see the light coming back in JJ's hazy blue eyes. Henry notices them for the first time.

"Hi, Gwan! Hi, Mark!"

Mark smiles and picks him up. "Hi, Henry. How you doing?"

"Sad. Mommy boo-boo."

Mark kisses his head. "It made me sad, too, but you know what? She's doing a lot better. And I think seeing you and your sister is really helping."

Henry smiles proudly. "Her love Henry and Wok."

Mark laughs. "Yes she does, Henry. Yes she certainly does."

Sandy picks up Rocky and gives the little girl a hug and kiss. "You are getting so big, Rocky!"

"Yeah, she's growing like a weed," JJ agrees. "She's starting to pull herself up on the furniture now. She'll be walking before we know it." She suddenly frowns. "Uh, Will, Helen, are you taking her back to the house before you do whatever you'd planned for the weekend?"

Helen smiles. "Actually, we talked to Emily earlier. We'll take Rocky with us, too, so Francesca can get her time off and Emily can concentrate on you."

JJ smiles. "That's great! They are a handful alone. Together you two are in for a treat."

Will and Helen exchange proud looks. "Well, it will give us some practice chasing after multiple kids," Will says slyly.

JJ's eyes widen. "Helen, you're pregnant?"

Helen nods excitedly. "Yep! Three months yesterday. It's why we decided to postpone the wedding. I kept having morning sickness. That would not have been pleasant in the middle of the ceremony."

JJ laughs. "I know what you mean. I am so happy for you two."

"We're pretty excited, too," Will admits, wrapping his arms around Helen. "We can't wait to have another little Cajun running around."

"Well, as Helen gets further along we will definitely have to revisit how your time with Henry goes. You won't be able to jet up here once a month like you do now."

Will nods. "Yeah, but we'll get it figured out."

"I could always be a baby courier," Sandy offers. "I could fly down with Henry, have some fun on Bourbon Street and fly back at the end of the weekend. I even have a couple of girlfriends that would probably like to make the trip with me."

Will gives Sandy a hug. "Thanks, Sandy. That would be wonderful."

The group spends about an hour just chatting and enjoying time together. Finally Will and Helen gather the kids.

"We're heading up to Baltimore to the Inner Harbor. Gonna take the kids to the aquarium."

"Oh, they'll love that." JJ says, then looks at Henry. "No trying to steal a dolphin, okay?"

Henry giggles. "'Kay, Mommy."

JJ gives her kids a hug and kiss. Once Will and Helen are gone, Mark looks at JJ.

"He's a really good guy."

JJ nods. "Yeah, he is. I still feel bad I led him on the way I did. I guess I just…didn't want to be alone."

Sandy pats her leg. "He's said he knew it was over, too. You both love each other and love your son. That's all that matters."

* * *

It is nearly 5 p.m. before Emily walks into the room. She immediately scans the readouts and is relieved to see everything looks normal. Her eyes move to her sleeping wife. Mark walks over to greet his sister-in-law.

"She fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. She still doesn't remember anything after sitting down to lunch but she's doing better. She's no longer paranoid, extremely emotional, or violent. She's got some nasty bruises from fighting against the straps and shackles but she's going to be okay."

"And the drugs in her system?" Emily asks.

"Doctors think they should be cleared out in 8-10 days. The PCP should be the one around the longest. The Rohipnol is already gone."

"What about the drugs they gave her to counteract the illegal ones?"

"They stopped those after you left. They should work out in about the same amount of time. She'll just have to have a few blood tests to confirm they are gone. By the time you all start the process for the next Prentiss, she should be just fine."

"Thank God."

"I take it you caught the bastard?"

"Yep. Garcia got his image off an ATM and was able to track him down. Arrested him without major incident at his sister's cosmetic store."

"Uh, major incident?" Mark presses.

Emily frowns. "Damn…you're as bad as Jennifer in catching what I say." Mark just grins. "He'd been breathing in the fumes and it made him paranoid. Unknown to his sister he had a shotgun. Held me at gunpoint until I convinced him that if he killed me the city would go after his sister."

"Holy crap, Em," JJ mutters.

Emily turns to see JJ glaring at her. "I…I thought you were asleep."

"Woke up when I heard you talking. Are you okay?"

Emily walks over and takes her wife's hand. "I'm perfectly fine, Jennifer. I promise. He was more scared about his sister getting in trouble than he was about what would happen to him. I figure by now he's made a full confession."

"You don't know?"

Emily shakes her head. "Gave my official statement to Hotch and came here." She smiles and strokes a hand through JJ's hair. "Don't you know you mean more to me than a case, baby?"

JJ smiles. "Just like hearing it."

Emily chuckles. "Oh, yeah…you're feeling better."

JJ nods. "Yeah, I am. Thank you for…for earlier, Em. I have never felt so scared and so…so helpless. And part of me knew it was ridiculous but I just couldn't turn off the fear. Not until I was in your arms. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Not if it's in my power, Jennifer Prentiss." Emily leans over and gives her a kiss. "I will always, always protect you."

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Jen."

"Awww, you two are so frackin' cute!" Garcia gushes.

Emily turns to see the analyst standing in the doorway. "And here is the hero of the case."

Garcia walks over and takes JJ's hand. "How you feeling, Jayje?"

"Better. Was thinking earlier about all the times my friends tried to get me to try drugs. They'd say, 'Just try it once! You'll love the way it makes you feel!' Well, I can promise you, the next time I see the ones that told me that I'll call them liars."

Sandy laughs. "Good to know."

JJ squeezes Garcia's hand. "I can imagine the overtime you put into this case. Thank you, Pen."

"No problem, Jayje. We knew this guy was on a spree so should be quick catch. I just hate that you got hurt before we found him."

"Well, to be honest, JJ getting dosed gave us the added information we needed to figure out the formula Winkler was using and how he was getting the drugs out there," Emily notes. She squeezes JJ's hand. "But maybe next time you could help us without throwing yourself so far into the investigation."

JJ smiles. "Gee, if you insist. I swear, the old ball and chain is always taking my fun away."

Emily smiles and gives her wife a kiss. "I'll remember that, Jennifer."

* * *

Later that night, Emily and JJ are the only two left at the hospital. Sandy and Mark had gone to Chateau Prentiss to get a good night's sleep. The team had come to check on JJ and all had sung Emily's praises for keeping the standoff with Winkler from becoming violent.

Since JJ didn't remember attacking them in the conference room none of them brought it up. They had already forgiven her so why not forget it along with her.

Now alone, JJ pats the bed. "Em…can you cuddle up with me again? I'm sort of scared when I fall asleep the bad dreams will come back."

Emily kicks off her shoes and lowers the bed rail. JJ makes room as Emily crawls onto the bed and pulls the blonde into the safety of her arms.

"I've got you, Jen. Nothing will happen to you. I promise. You are safe, sweetheart."

JJ breathes out contentedly. "I love you, Emily. No one has ever made me feel as safe as you do."

Emily kisses her cheek. "I hope I always do."

Long after JJ succumbs to the sandman, Emily lies awake counting her blessings.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday morning JJ is released from the hospital. Emily had opted to use this as her day of suspension so she can get her wife home and help her settle in. Though physically she is fine, the doctors had warned the PCP could still cause flashes of paranoia or violence until it is completely out of JJ's system. As Emily drives towards the house, JJ looks over at her.

"How bad was I, Em?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asks hesitantly.

"You _know_ what I mean. The…the big black hole in my mind. I know I was awake on and off. What happened? I need to know."

Emily swallows. "Jen, please know none of us hold anything you said or did against you."

JJ studies her wife. "I'm the one that scratched you, right?"

Emily nods. "Right." Emily tells her what happened in the conference room. JJ inhales sharply. "But it wasn't you, Jen! We know that. _You_ know that."

"Maybe not." JJ now understands the bruises and cuts the team had shrugged off the night before. They hadn't wanted to hurt her.

"Jen, think about this: how often have you or I said that the other one has done something on a case that was a total turn on. With our mind intact we don't act on those feelings. At least not in the middle of the conference room at a police station. The drugs took away your ability to think clearly."

"How did you stop me?"

"Well, after you went all 'Chuck Norris' on the team, I sort of…well…shit…I choked you out."

JJ raises a hand to her throat. "These bruises…are from you?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. You started to come around and I had to choke you out again. Jen, we were in a cop shop and you were going insane. It was choke you out or watch you get shot when we couldn't control you. I'm sorry you are bruised but I'm not sorry I did that." Emily bites her lip, worried JJ would be angry.

JJ pats Emily's thigh. "Thank you."

Emily glances at her. "What?"

JJ smiles. "I said thank you. You saved me, Em. And if I scratched you up and went after the team you had to do it. Thank you."

Emily smiles, relief flowing through her. "Thank you for understanding."

"So, uh, what else happened?"

"Are you sure you really wanted to know? Jen, any insecurity you've ever had came pouring out of you in furious accusations."

"Oh? Like what?"

"You accused me of wanting to give Morgan a blow job for one."

JJ blushes and covers her face. "Oh, God."

"You were pretty bad to your mother and Mark, too. But none of us hold it against you, baby, I swear."

"I am so sorry, Emily. For everything I did or said to you."

Emily smiles. "Forgiven, Jennifer."

They pull into the driveway and the front door is opened by a beaming Sandy. Emily looks at her wife.

"And if you don't believe you're forgiven, just look at the smile on your mother's face."

JJ nods, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I see that."

Sandy opens JJ's door. "Do you need help, Jenny? Lean on me if you need to."

JJ smiles. "I'm okay, Mom. Really. Still have a headache but other than that I'm fine." She glances at Emily, who stands there frowning. "Em? What's wrong?"

"Other than that first day at the morgue, I never got a headache. Not even when I was terrified for you or staring into the barrel of Winkler's shotgun," she answers in amazement.

JJ smiles. "That's wonderful, Em. Maybe your head is turning back into stone finally."

Emily glares at her wife. "Oh, yeah, you're feeling better."

JJ and Sandy chuckle as they head inside. Mark is on the phone and hands it to JJ.

"Tell Shelby you're really okay."

JJ takes the phone, smiling. "Shelby, I'm really okay. Thank you for sending Mark to help me and Mom. It really means a lot to me."

"And has he been calling you that terrible nickname?"

"Not yet that I can remember. But I'm sure once he sees I'm really okay he'll start up again."

"Start what, Stinkerbell?"

"And as if on cue," JJ says with a laugh.

"Tell him to be nice or else."

"Or else what?" JJ asks.

"He knows. Trust me," Shelby assures her. "I'm glad you're alright, JJ. Uh, how will this affect, you know, having a baby?"

"According to the doctor, it shouldn't. We'll keep doing blood tests and maybe even some deep tissue tests. We'll just take it a day at a time and move forward when we know my body is completely okay and won't hurt the baby."

"That's wonderful, Jenny. I can't wait to see another little one in the family."

"Well, since Mark knocked you up again I have to do something to keep up. Can't have him acting like he's the better child by supplying more grandkids than me."

Shelby starts to laugh. "Are you and Mark ever going to get over the sibling rivalry?"

"Heck no. It's way too much fun."

"Oh, geez. Emily and I so need to get together to commiserate."

JJ chuckles. "Ah, you love us and you know it."

"Yes, I do. Very much."

"I love you, too, Shel." JJ hands the phone back to Mark. "If you call me Stinkerbell again she's gonna get you."

Mark chuckles. "I'll let you know if I'm worried, Stink."

Emily rolls her eyes and looks at Sandy. "My kids are going to be just as bad, aren't they?"

Sandy laughs and gives her a one-armed hug. "You know it, Emily."

Emily just shakes her head in amusement.

* * *

At JJ's insistence, Mark and Sandy leave in the early afternoon. Though she appreciated their concern she explained she just needed some time to get past the things she was learning she had said and done while under the influence.

For dinner that night, Emily makes chicken spaghetti, one of JJ's childhood comfort foods. As they finish, Emily takes JJ's hand.

"You've been pretty quiet, baby."

"Oh, uh, sorry. It was really good, Em."

"Hey, now, I wasn't fishing for compliments. I was more looking to find out where your head is."

JJ slides her empty plate away and leans on the table. "I can't believe I said such terrible things to Mark and Mom. And I really can't believe that they just forgave me; that they insisted they aren't hurt by those things."

"Jennifer, you were a good kid. But I know there were a couple times you pissed your parents and brother off or disappointed them. Tell me it didn't flash through your conscience that Amy wouldn't have done that."

JJ shrugs. "Maybe."

"I'm telling you it _did_ happen. Mark said he did the same thing when he got in trouble. You were both living with a ghost and sometimes that can be pretty hard. It's natural for siblings to think their deceased brother or sister wouldn't have caused the same problem." She squeezes JJ's hand. "Look at me, Jen. You know I've studied the way children act, how they respond to death and murder. Your feelings back then were natural. And when you were so heavily dosed with the PCP, Rohipnol and Shroom concoction those childhood fears became adult reality."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I _know_ so, Jennifer. I also know your heart. I know it's going to take you a few days to believe this so know that I am right here to remind you any time you need me to, okay?"

JJ smiles and kisses Emily's hand. "Okay. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Emily winks at her. "I never said you- -"

"Oh, hush," JJ says, stopping the old joke between them. She stands. "How about a dip in the pool?"

"Sounds perfect. And with no little ones to watch we can have a little fun," Emily says, wiggling her eyebrows.

JJ grins. "Hmm…you could be right."

They quickly change into bathing suits. Emily gets a bottle of the Dupois apple cider and a couple of glasses. JJ may not be allowed to drink alcohol but they could at least pretend to have wine. Emily turns on the lights to the pool knowing it would be full dark before they are done. She grabs a couple of clean towels out of the pool closet. She turns to walk outside…and nearly drops everything in her hands.

JJ smiles. "Did I mention I bought a new bikini?"

Emily's throat is as dry as the Sahara. Her gorgeous wife stands before her in a bright red string bikini that just barely covers anything. The matching half robe that goes with it is made of a gauzy material that just teases about what is hidden below. JJ smiles, recognizing the feral look in her wife's eyes.

"I take it that means you like it?"

Emily can only nod. JJ turns and walks out to the pool, feeling her wife's eyes following her every step. Emily finally gets her legs to work and follows. She watches as JJ turns to her and allows the robe to slip from her shoulders. JJ slowly walks down the steps into the pool, her eyes never leaving her wife. As the cool water hits her, her nipples immediately harden, causing Emily to moan.

"So, you going to stand there all night or what?" JJ challenges.

Emily hurries to the side of the pool. She pours them both a goblet of cider and steps into the pool to join her wife. She offers one to her wife.

"To us," she toasts.

JJ clinks her glass against her wife's. "Now and forever."

Emily smiles. "Ahora y para siempre."

They each take a sip of the sweet drink. JJ then takes Emily's glass and sets them both on the side of the pool. She wraps her legs around Emily's waist as Emily walks them deeper into the pool. JJ has one arm around Emily's neck. Her free hand gently traces the scratches on Emily's face and then the ones on her chest.

"They are fine, Jennifer," Emily tells her.

JJ leans closer, gently kissing the ones on her wife's cheek. Emily lets out a low moan. JJ then eases down and kisses the ones on Emily's chest, drawing her tongue lightly over each one. Emily's hands knead her wife's ass. JJ looks up into eyes nearly black with desire.

"All better?"

"Hell, yeah," Emily says as her mouth crashes into JJ's. One of the best things about a bikini is just how damn easy it is to get off. Emily's hand unties the bra top. As it falls open she grabs both of JJ's breasts.

"Oh, Em! Yes, baby!"

Emily toys with pert nipples as she kisses along JJ's jaw to her ear. She sucks the lobe into her mouth, biting it lightly.

"OH! Fuck, Em, yes," JJ breathes.

Emily releases the ear. "I love you, Jennifer Jareau Prentiss." She whispers, loving the tremor the words send through JJ's body. She slides a hand down her wife's torso, feeling strong stomach muscles clenching. With the flick of a wrist the tie on the side of the bikini is undone. JJ reaches down and unties the other side. Emily grins. "Have I said how much I love this new bikini?"

JJ just groans, her center thrusting against Emily's stomach. Emily moves them to the side of the pool. She leans against it, leaving room for JJ's legs. It's slightly uncomfortable but oh, soooo worth it. Her hand reaches between them and strokes JJ's soft curls. JJ thrusts against the hand.

"Please, Em, I need you. Don't tease. Just…just take me."

Emily pumps two fingers into her wife. JJ gladly meets the invasion. Emily again kisses JJ, her tongue matching the rhythm of the hand diving into her wife's wet folds. Almost sooner than they want JJ is coming, screaming her joy into her wife's mouth. JJ's legs drop slowly to the bottom of the pool.

Emily leans more against the wall. She turns her wife in her arms, settling JJ's back to her chest. JJ's legs float out on the water in front of them. Emily kisses her neck.

"I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you, too, Em. Give me a second. I'm so…so tired."

Emily holds her closer, nuzzling her neck. "It's okay, Jen. I came just from your response. I just want to hold you now. I want to hold you not because you need me to chase away the nightmares. I want to hold you just because you want to feel my love for you."

JJ turns her head and kisses Emily's cheek. "I always feel your love, Emily. Always."


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday morning JJ smiles as Henry runs into the house. "MOMMY! LOOK!"

She smiles at his new stuffed dolphin. "Wow! That's great, Henry! So did you have fun?"

"Si, Mommy! Saw dolph's and fishes and birdies and a pirate ship and a...a…a sub'perine!"

JJ chuckles. "Submarine, Henry."

"Yeah, that, too!"

JJ stands as Helen walks in with Rocky. "Hi, Helen. Was she okay?"

"She was perfect. And we were lucky to have Henry to help with her, right, Henry?"

"Si, He'en, Henry help."

Helen smiles at him. "He sure did. They were both perfect angels, JJ. I really enjoyed the time with them."

JJ smiles. "That's great."

"So, how are you doing?" Helen asks, her doctor's eyes studying JJ's face.

JJ chuckles. "I'm fine, Doc. I promise."

Helen blushes and grins. "Sorry. Job hazard."

"I know the feeling. Want to know how many people I day I profile?"

Emily and Will walk in with the kids bags and the car seats, laughing about something.

"Please, promise me you'll send me the video," Emily requests.

Will nods. "Definitely." He smiles at JJ. "Hey, you're looking better."

JJ glances at Emily. "I had a good nurse."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Charmer." JJ just winks at her.

Will looks around. "So, that's everything from the car. I'll email you some photos and a couple videos either tonight or tomorrow." He looks at Henry. "Did you tell Mommy you got to pet a shark?"

JJ's smile disappears. "He got to do what?" Her mind pictures Henry patting Jaws on the nose.

Helen chuckles. "Baby nurse shark in their interactive children's area. Wasn't much larger than a fish you'd get at a restaurant. I promise."

JJ runs a hand through her hair. "If you say so. Still hearing the 'Jaws' theme in my head."

Will laughs and winks at Helen. "Told you I'd get her."

JJ shakes her head. "You can be evil, Detective LaMontagne. Absolutely evil."

Emily pats Henry on the head. "Henry, better give Daddy and Helen a hug goodbye. If they miss their plane they'll have to sleep in your bed."

Henry looks at his Mama and laughs. "No! Ska sleep there!"

The four adults laugh. Helen takes Will's hand.

"Glad to know where we rank against a dog, honey."

"You said it." Will picks up Henry and gives him a hug and kiss. "You be a good boy, okay?"

"Henry good, Daddy."

"And he takes care of his sister?"

"Si, Daddy. Love Wok."

Will hugs him again. "Good boy." He sets him down and gives Rocky a kiss. "You be good, Sweet Cheeks. Maybe Grandma can bring you down to N'awlins sometime, too. We can introduce you to crawfish."

Emily winces. "Or not," she mutters as Will chuckles.

Helen gives the kids each a hug and kiss. She pats JJ on the arm. "I'm really glad you're okay, JJ. If you have any issues or any questions I'm just a phone call away."

JJ nods. "Thanks, Helen." She gives her a hug. "And thanks for taking Rocky this weekend. I know you enjoyed it but it was also a real weight off our shoulders. We would have hated for Francesca to miss her weekend with her cousin."

"Anytime. She really is a doll and they are both so good together."

JJ gives Will a hug and kisses his cheek. "Thanks, Will. We'll see you next month."

He nods. "Can't wait. I'll let you know when we get home."

"Good."

Henry starts to cry. "Daddy…why go?"

Will kneels down. "Henry, you know if I could stay I would. But I live somewhere else. But I promise to call you on Skype this week and we'll see each other in person in one month, okay?"

Henry throws himself in his father's arms. Will holds him a few minutes then eases him back. "I love you, Henry. But I have to go now. Be a big boy for me, okay?"

Henry shakes his head. Emily and JJ exchange a look. Emily kneels down and runs a hand over Henry's head.

"Henry, Daddy has to go. Maybe you can tell me and Mommy all about the fun you and Rocky had with Daddy and Helen. We'd really love to hear about it."

Henry shakes his head again. Will slowly stands. When Henry tries to grab him again, Emily lifts him up. As the tantrum starts, she walks him down to the playroom. JJ looks at Will.

"I'm so sorry, Will."

Will shrugs. "What can we do? Sometimes he's okay, sometimes he's not. But we brought him into the world and we'll raise him together as best we can."

JJ nods. "Definitely. Plan on a Skype tomorrow. It always helps him resettle if he talks to you the next day."

Will smiles. "I look forward to it."

JJ walks them out, helping Rocky wave as they drive off to the airport. JJ kisses Rocky's head.

"Let's go see if Henry is doing better, okay?"

Rocky kisses her Mommy's cheek…which JJ takes to mean, "Okay, Mommy."

In the playroom they find Emily on the window seat rocking and singing to Henry. His eyes are nearly closed. JJ smiles.

"Over tired?"

Emily just nods, continuing to sing. JJ feels Rocky getting heavier in her arms. She looks and sees her daughter is affected by the lullaby even from afar. JJ chuckles and looks at her wife.

"The force is strong in you, Emily Wan."

Emily just winks, watching as her two children fall asleep.

* * *

That night, Emily and JJ are getting ready for bed. Emily looks at her wife.

"I had to make a bad choice, Jen," she says softly.

JJ looks from her closet to her wife. "What?"

Emily sits down on the bench at the end of the bed. "When the EMT's arrived they called the hospital to find out what to do with you. The doctor told them what to give you but he warned…it could…it might…"

JJ sits on the arm of the recliner, looking at her wife. "It could have killed me?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. I told them to do it." She finally looks up and meets her wife's eyes. "Did you have to make decisions about me? You know, when I was in a coma?"

JJ walks over and takes Emily's hands. "Yes, I did. The exploratory surgery meant anesthesia. It could have caused respiratory distress. That could have…shit…let's just say that first week everything they needed to do could have led to something that killed you. And I had to sign the damn paperwork every fucking time." She runs her fingers through Emily's hair, feeling the scar on her wife's scalp from the shunt. "I know you made the call that gave me the best chance to live. And I know it really, really sucked."

Emily nods. "It did. I never really thought about what you went through regarding decisions, Jennifer. I am so sorry you had to go through that. And so sorry it took this to recognize what you went through. Thank you for saving my life. Multiple times."

JJ smiles. "And thank you for the same. I love you."

The two share a deep, comforting kiss. When it ends, Emily stands up, hooking her fingers in JJ's belt loops.

"So are you up for the debrief tomorrow?"

JJ shrugs. "I guess. Sucks that IAB has to get involved. I mean, it's not like I looked for the bottle with dope on it."

Emily pulls a stern face, her imitation of Hotch. "SOP, JJ," she says in a deep voice.

JJ laughs and salutes. "Sir, yes sir!" They both laugh. "Well, the sooner we get it done the better."

"Yep, we'll get you cleared for duty and head out to mess with some other crazed wacko with a grudge against the world. God, our job is awesome!"

JJ nods. "Most definitely. But you know what's more awesome?"

"What?"

JJ wraps her arms around her wife's waist and gives her a deep kiss. "Night aerobics."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Night aerobics?"

JJ leans down and kisses her wife's chest. "Yep. Night aerobics."

Emily's eyes darken. "Well, who I am I to argue with an All American."

"Good answer."

Emily hits the lights as JJ starts to strip. Soon they are definitely enjoying JJ's suggested exercise regimen.

* * *

**A/N: And so ends this one. Got to say, had a double-whammy family emergency situation that hit midway through this story. I sort of lost the narrative voice and I'm not really happy with the final product because I didn't really find it again. Sorry it's not up to par but I hope it was still a fun story. It was all inspired by the wicked idea: what could make JJ go all Chuck Norris on the team? Just sounded like a fun scene to write so I crafted the storyline around it. **

**Well, hopefully it at least made you smile and gave you a nice break in your day. **

**-AR**


End file.
